The one with a frozen heart
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: Donnie has grown used to his new powers and is having a great time with his father, brothers and friends. But the drama is not over yet as April and Casey are growing closer and closer and more enemies are crawling around in the city. And the Shredder is determined to get Donnie's powers on his side. No matter the cost. Sequel to 'The winter storm of my brother's heart'
1. Chapter 1, Brotherly times

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Okay, here is my new story, which is a sequel to 'The winter storm of my brother's heart.' And I know you've probably already read about the info in the A/N of the last chapter of 'Mutagen Madness' but if you haven't I'll tell you shortly.**

**Donnie has grown used to his new powers and is having a great time with his father, brothers and friends. But the drama is not over yet as April and Casey are growing closer and closer and more enemies are crawling around in the city. And the Shredder is determined to get Donnie's powers on his side. No matter the cost. **

**The story will be a 'musical fanfiction' like the last one, but since there is no Frozen 2 I will choose the songs myself, both normal songs and musical songs if they fit with the story. And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me why you want them and if they can fit in. I'm always open to suggestions to make my stories better. And hope you don't stop reading my story but Alex will not be in this story. Not so much anyway, sorry but can't find any good place for him. But I don't think you will be that upset, but if you'll be, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'The one with a frozen heart.' **

Chapter 1, Brotherly times

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

_Five weeks after 'The big blizzard'_

As I walked towards my father's throne room I started to think over what I was supposed to say. When he had come back from Japan he had found his old throne in the trash along with pieces of a broken window. It had been a few weeks since 'the big blizzard' as media called it, and when Father had come back home to New York he had heard about the winter storm in Japan on the news and had, to say the least, a few questions. I entered the room and kneeled down in front of him. He waited as Bradford and Xever entered the room and kneeled down on either side of me. Then he started talking.

"Karai, I heard about a big snow storm here when I was gone. Can you explain how that happened?" I was quiet for two seconds, then took a deep breath and started talking.

"It was those turtles! One of the turtles caused the big winter storm through some kind of mutagen reaction or something. It wasn't my fault! It was his, and the others turtles! It was like some kind of snow power or something. I've seen it myself!" Father didn't say anything at first, but after a minute he gave his response.

"Karai, I have no time for silliness. I want a serious answer." He didn't raise his voice, but sounded annoyed. But I didn't care, it wasn't the first time I had talked back to him.

"But it's true! I swear, he froze us in solid ice and swore to let an eternal winter over the city, but then took it away after a while! I swear it's true, ask Bradford or Xever if you want, they were there!" My father didn't say anything first, but after a while he turned to Bradford.

"Bradford, is what my daughter says true?" Bradford bowed his head in respect as he was being spoken to. When father had asked his question he looked up and gave his answer.

"Yes, Master. She is telling the truth. One of the turtles, Donatello has gained a certain power from the mutagen. He is extremely powerful and managed to defeat most of the foot-bots, me and Xever and Karai on his own!" Father mumbled in thought and then stood up from his throne and spoke again.

"Interesting. Tell me everything you know about this _power_ of his. And I mean _everything_..."

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

"Okay, are you guys ready?" We all were on the top of one big snow mountain and had a great view over the big abandoned train station we were playing in. It had been a few days since we fought both Kraang and the Shredder's forces and we felt a little worn out, so after training today we had all went out into the sewer and found that old abandoned train station a bit away from our lair and my brothers begged me to make it snow and after a bit of convincing I did.

At first we had just done relaxing stuff, like building snowmen, making snow angels and such. But after a while it had broken out in snowball fights and just messing around with the snow, and after about half an hour I made a bunch of snow slides and this was about the highest (at least 15 feet high) and steepest slide so far, and at the bottom it was a ramp so we would fly at the end.

My brothers nodded with smiles on their faces and with that I placed my hand on the snow and a thin layer of ice spread over the snow. And after that we started to slide down in a growing speed. I heard Mikey squeal in delight and the others laughed along with him. And I had to admit I also liked that feeling in stomach as the speed increased and it got steeper and steeper. Mikey had his arms in the air, Raph laid on his stomach and Leo laid on his shell and all three and laughed.

"Look out below!" Leo called out as we flied through the air from the end of the slide and land in the snowdrifts laughing. I admit that hitting the ground made me lose my breath for a minute, but I didn't mind. It wasn't that often we had done these sort of things before 'the big blizzard' happened and now it felt so good to hang out with my brothers. Especially considering that I was locked away from them for a while. We didn't want get up immediately when we all hit the snowdrifts, we stayed on the ground for a while and tried to catch our breaths, which was a challenge since we were laughing the whole time.

"That was awesome!" Raph exclaimed between his panting breaths. Leo nodded while letting out some grunt of agreement and Mikey just got out an m-sound. I looked at my brothers and sat up, dusting the snow of my body smiling at them.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I guess my powers has some good use besides freezing things and making blizzards." Leo sat up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Of course they have. Your powers are beautiful, and are useful in more than one way." Mikey bounced up and threw his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Yeah! And you are like, immune to cold and winter storms! You're like some kinda superhero, dude!" The rest of us laughed at Mikey's silliness and I playfully pushed him in the face and he, dramatically fell back into the snow face first. Raph had also sat up and moved over to us, and gave me a light punch on the arm.

"And you can also kick serious butt with those powers! You, my dear brother, are awesome!" I grinned sheepishly at my brothers comments and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. But I pretended like I didn't notice.

"Yeah, but you know that Master Splinter told me to only use them in a battle when it's absolutely necessary." Raph waved with his hand dismissively and smiled while he did.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still, you know that you are a pretty darn good fighter!" I felt myself blush harder and then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Do I hear you say that I am a better fighter than you?" Raph was a little taken back by my words, but then, so fast I didn't quite catch on to what happened, he scooped up some snow and squeezed it into a snowball and threw it into my face.

"Uh, I don't think you're quite as good as me, brainiac! But you can always dream on if it makes you feel better." I didn't answer first, I just tried to cough and splutter out the snow from my nose and mouth. But as I finally got the snow from my mouth I laughed and tried to look threatening.

"Oh-ho. You just made a big mistake dear brother." And with that I made one big snowball and threatened to throw it at Raph. He saw that I was just playing, but decided to play along and pretended to look scared and ran away from me and my snowball. But then Mikey threw a snowball and it hit me in the shoulder and I got so shocked I dropped the giant snowball on myself.

The others started to laugh loudly as I clawed the snow from my eyes and spat out the snow from my mouth. The shock had worn off as I brushed off the snow, so I started my revenge. I stepped on the ground and the snow froze in a second and the others started to slip and fall over and over. I wasn't bothered by cold or snow and not even ice was a problem for me. I made my move and formed new snowballs in my hands and as they was distracted by trying to stand without falling I shot he snow at them. And they all got one in the face and fell again. And then I created a new big snowball and let it fall over them and they all let out shrieks as the cold, wet snow fell over them.

"Donnie!" Leo called out and brushed the snow from his head and shoulders and looked a little disapproving. "Mikey and Raph I can understand, but what did I do? I am innocent!" I laughed at my older brother and walked over to them and helped them up.

"Well, that's what happens when you think you can beat the Snow king, big brother. And then everyone around get's involved, innocent or not. You should know that by now." Leo rolled his eyes with a small smile and accepted my hand, and I pulled him up to his feet.

"Yeah, Considering how you almost doomed America and us in that snow storm, I suppose I should know that." I looked away and felt that guilt come back . The blizzard I had unintentionally created a few weeks earlier and what my ice powers had turned me into was not really a pleasant memory.

"I thought we agreed on to never speak about that again!" I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I really didn't like to talk about that subject. Leo saw that and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look back at him.

"Hey, it's okay. The winter storm is gone and everything is alright. Right?" He smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled at him then frowned as I saw them shiver a little. Mikey hugged himself as he shivered. Raph was blowing hot air into his hands and rubbing them together and Leo rubbed his arms. I slapped myself on my forehead and silently cursed myself for my stupidity. My brothers weren't immune to cold like me, and here I went and dropped the cold snow on their heads like a complete idiot! I quickly got rid of the snow and walked over to Mikey and rubbed his arms, trying to warm him up a little.

"Maybe we should go back to the lair and get you guys warmed up?" I said and looked at them with a small frown on my face. The others nodded and we pretty much ran back to the lair.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Master Splinter was in the dojo meditating when came back ,wet and cold so we knew we shouldn't disturb him. But Donnie went into our rooms and got our blankets and made tea to help us get warmer, so it wasn't a problem. I knew that neither Mikey or Raph were much into drinking tea, at least not as much as me and Master Splinter, but they didn't complain. We all sat on the couch and three of us were feeling warmer than about ten minutes earlier.

"How are you guys feeling? I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you guys aren't immune to cold like I am." Donnie looked a little concerned, and almost worried. And who could blame him, we all knew that cold was a bad thing for turtles and other cold-blooded creatures. But before we had gone out into the sewers we didn't want to bring any warm clothes so we kinda had ourselves to blame.

"We're fine, bro. You don't need to worry about us, it's no big deal." Raph said and sipped a little on the tea, grimaced and with a lot effort he swallowed it and grimaced again. Donnie didn't exactly look convinced.

"Yes it is, it was irresponsible of me to use my powers like that on you! I didn't think it through." Mikey looked at him and smiled slightly.

"But _we_ were the ones that wanted you to use your powers, you were the one that didn't want to use them. It's just karma or something." I shook my head with a smile and rolled my eyes at Mikey's words of karma, but he was trying, which is good enough. Even Donnie was smiling at Mikey's words.

"I'm not so sure that karma has so much to do with that, but I get the point." He said with a small laugh. Mikey shrugged with a smile and pulled his blanket tighter around himself. Donnie seemed to think something over and smiled a little wider.

"But at least I know something good that came from 'The big blizzard' except the obvious reasons." We looked at each other and then back our smart brother who looked at us with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Like what?" Raph asked and looked confused and raised an eyebrow and looked from side to side. Donnie shifted so he sat closer to us and put a hand Mikey's shoulder.

"Well, think about it. When was the last time that we went out like this in the sewers and goofed off, all of us." He looked at us all before continuing. "I'll tell you when, when we were little kids. I guess we've been hanging out a bit together in the present, but not like back then. We've grown closer, and I don't know about you guys, but I kind of like it." I couldn't help but smile and put my arm around Mikey's shoulders and placed my hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"I like it too. It does feel good to do fun things like this together again." Mikey smiled too and placed both of his arms around us and nuzzled his face in the crook of Donnie's neck. Raph smiled too and moved closer and placed his hand around me.

"Well, for being a bunch of dorks, you're pretty cool to hang out with." He said with a teasing smile. We all smiled and shared a group hug, but what no one of us noticed was that Splinter stood and watched us from the dojo with a warm smile.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the first chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it and will keep reading this story. And I will try to update this more often than with 'Mutagen Madness' and now there are not that many tests in school and a lot of free days so I'll try to update as often as I can. Good night and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2, This is where I belong

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews from the first chapter! And thank you to_ violet-bo_ for your reviews on how I could make it better, though I sort of saw that I was a little tardy with the grammar and I will look through it and change the errors, and if anyone finds any grammar errors or any other errors, please tell me. I only want to get better at English and you can help me with that, so please. **

**And I just want to that this chapter, next chapter and maybe the chapter after that will be fillers, sorry but I wanted to show some other sides and just jump to the Shredder immediately, I want to show the brothers, April and Casey and Splinter before I go into Shredder, so they may not be as long as my other chapters have been. And with that said, hope you will enjoy the new chapter and please, if I do errors tell me so I can learn. Please? **

Chapter 2, This is where I belong

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

Morning training. How I hate morning training! Well, I don't hate the training per say, but I hate the morning in 'morning training' and that it goes on for so long. I can't understand why Leo loves to train and for so long. But hey, he was always such a teachers pet, so I wouldn't be surprised if he hated it too but said he loved it to please Master Splinter. Good thing it was almost over now. One sparring match to go, and then we would be through for the day, or at least till evening training. Donnie and I was the last pair and I was itching for a fight, even though it only was training. Donnie had his green gloves on, since he had promised Sensei that he would wear them during training so he wouldn't use his powers by accident. He didn't really like to wear them since it reminded him of when he was in his lab 24/7, but I guess he chose to bite the bullet.

"_Hajime_" There was the signal, and I ran forward immediately and raised my sais. But Donnie dodged and rolled in between my legs and stood behind be, he raised his staff and made an attempt to hit me in the back of my knee, since that was my weak spot. But I saw what he was about to do and caught the staff with my sai before he could and raised my leg for a kick. Donnie saw the kick and barely had time to dodge, but I manged to hit him in the chin, though not so hard so he would fall or stumble too much. But he did stumble a little and I went down and tried to swipe him off his feet, but he saw that and jumped over my leg and kicked his knee at my temple and managed to make me lose focus, but when he tried to land a punch in my chest, I raised my sai and caught his wrist in on of the gaps between the spikes of my sai and threw him over my shoulder and into the ground, like I had done with Leo once.

"_Yame_! And with that the fight was over. Donnie got up from the floor groaning a little and picked up his staff, which he had dropped when I threw him into the ground. I reached out my hand for him to grab, which he did and I helped him up. Leo and Mikey already sat in front of Splinter so Donnie and I ran over to them and sat down, but before we did, I leaned in closer to him and whispered to him.

"You're improving really good, bro. You almost got me there." And I meant every word I said. He looked a little shocked and then smiled widely at me. I patted his shoulder and then ran over to the others and sat down, with Donnie right behind me. Master Splinter stood in front of us and looked at all of us, one at the time.

"You four have improved much in the last weeks. And after all that happened a while back, your teamwork has grown stronger, and your bonds as brothers has also grown stronger and closer. I am proud to call you my students, and my sons." He smiled warmly at us and we smiled back with a respectful bow.

"You are dismissed. Donatello, I would like to speak with you for a moment." The rest of us looked at each other, then at Donnie, and then we stood up from the floor and left. Mikey looked up at us and tried to whisper, but I think Splinter heard anyway.

"Do you think that he is in trouble?" Leo hushed him and I smacked him on the head, making Mikey yelp in pain.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I watched as my brothers left the dojo, and heard Mikey whisper something to Leo and Raph, but got smacked on the head by Raph, so I assume it was a stupid question. I was still down on my knees and looked up at Splinter.

"Am, am I in trouble?" I felt a little hesitant, but Splinter shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"No, and you may stand up, my son. I want to look you in the eyes." I was still a little hesitant, but I stood up and looked into Master Splinter's eyes. I remembered one time when Splinter wanted to speak with me and I was knocked into the ground several times, only to learn something after it all. He placed my hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly at me.

"You don't have to be hesitant my son. I only wish to speak with you." I let out a sigh of relief but I knew I wasn't off the hook yet, I still didn't know what Master Splinter wanted to talk about. I remembered that I still wore my green gloves and pulled them off and stuffed them in my belt. I didn't really like the gloves, so I tried to wear them as seldom as I could.

"How have these weeks been treating you my son?" The question was so unexpected, I at first didn't know how to answer it. But I found my answer.

"I've been, fine. In fact, better than fine. I've had a great time with my brothers and April and" Small pause for swallowing down my pride. "and Casey too. My control over my powers are growing stronger, and I feel that I am improving in my training too. So, I'm pretty good with life right now." Sensei was silent for a while and then looked at me, with a more careful face.

"And, about what happened before?" That question was a bit more difficult. I didn't really like to think about 'The big blizzard' and everything with it. I shrugged with a small frown on my face.

"I'm fine, I guess. It was not something I really like to talk or think about, but I'm fine. It just feels so weird to know there is a part of me that is so, well heartless and cold. A part of me that is so, bad..." I trailed off and looked down into the ground. I felt Master Splinter's hand on my shoulder and I faced him. He looked at me with sympathy and smiled.

"Perhaps, but you have a side of you that compassionate, strong, generous, selfless, loyal and brave. Those sides of you are stronger than your other sides. Remember that emotions like fear, hate and self-loathing are only strong if they get a hold on you. Love, friendship and family is strong even if you try to forget about it or let go of it. Remember this and, as I said before danger is real, but fear is a choice." I nodded and bowed respectfully and exited the dojo.

"_I feel a warmth, a burning flame. A flame so strong - that calls my name._" I walked out into the lair and saw the others, trying to relax after training. Leo watched TV, Mikey played games on his T-phone and Raph was reading a comic book.

"_It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun. Yeah, it's here - this is where I belong_" I smiled at them and made a beeline to my lab. No, I wasn't going to work on any project or solution. I had recently made a retro-mutagen so I wanted to take a break. I was only going to leave my gloves and hang of my staff for later when we went out on patrol.

"_Under the cloudy skies where people don't roam. It may not be paradise - but it's what I call home._" I stopped to look at the photos on one of the walls, and looked at the newest one. It was one with all of us, Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, Casey and me. I admit Casey and I wasn't best friends, but he's part of our family, whether I liked it or not. And after the whole 'wormquake thing' I more or less saw him as a friend.

"_Let nothing come between this and me. Cause everything I want is everything that's here. And when we're all together there's nothing to fear._" I smiled at the picture and made a silent thanks to God, or fate or whoever it was who decided things, for the family I had. I then walked out of the lab and into the living room again. I stopped just outside my lab and looked over the lair and smiled tenderly at the old subway station that was our home.

"_And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned, It's to here - I will always...always return_" I sighed and walked over to the couch with my laptop under my arm and sat down beside Mikey. He looked up from his T-phone and smiled at me. He put away the T-phone in his belt for a second and looked at me with curiosity.

"So, what did Splinter want to talk to you about?" Leo looked away from the TV, and raised an eyebrow at Mikey in irritation. But I sort of saw the question coming and didn't get angry.

"Mikey, maybe that's not our business!" I waved my hand and shook my head. I didn't want anyone to get any ideas right now.

"No, no. It's okay it wasn't something like that. He just asked me how I have been doing lately. You know, with 'the big blizzard' and all that." The others looked at each other and then back at me. Raph moved from the bean bag he was sitting in and to the couch. He sat down beside me with a look of concern on his face.

"And, are you, you know, okay with the whole thing?" I shrugged a little and smiled slightly.

"Well, it's not something I like to talk about and, well knowing there is a part of me that is so cold and heartless is a little unnerving. But I'll be fine." I tried to look reassuring so I wouldn't worry them, but I still felt both Raph's and Leo's (who had moved away from the TV) hands on my shoulders.

"Well, you we are here for you if you want to talk about it." Leo said reassuringly and smiled. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"I know, and I'm grateful for it." Leo patted my shoulder before moving back to the TV. Raph also moved away his hand, but he leaned closer to my ear so he could whisper to me.

"But if you want to talk to someone who is actually _sane_, you should probably talk to Splinter, okay?" I snickered at him and he chuckled too and turned back to the comic book, but didn't move away, not much any way. Mikey placed his arms around me quickly and then picked up his T-phone again.

I was a little taken back when it all happened so fast, but I shrugged and shook my head with a smile and turned to my laptop and started to check around in my files and checked through me notes and project ideas for flaws and faults. A great way to relax, at least for me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know nothing really happened here, but things will start to happen soon, I promise! And I hope that you enjoyed it anyway and did anyone recognize the song? If you did, I know I left a part out, but I couldn't find a good way to fit it in. Please don't hate me for that! Good bye and Good night! **

**Song for the chapter: This is where I belong – Bryan Adams (Spirit the stallion of the cimarron) **


	3. Chapter 3, She's not my girl

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! With a little more drama than last chapter, but not much action yet. In next chapter I will put in more Shredder and in the chapter after that I will put in more fighting and action. Oh, and I hope you like cute turtles. **

**And if you want to see the pictures I got my inspiration from, you can go to my DA side and go into my favorites and look in 'Pics used in fan fics' and you can see the pics I got inspiration from, but in my mind they look a little different. And the others that are there that I didn't describe in this chapter, I plan on using later in the story. And please, tell me spelling or grammar errors so I can learn. Please? It's the only way I will learn to write my stories good and make them even better than you tell me they are. Anyway, on with the story, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3, She's not my girl

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

I sat I front of the TV with Leo and Raph and we watched the ending of our new favorite show Super Robo Mecha Force, and watched as the nerdy one was forced into choosing between his team or joining the enemy and help them with their technical and scientific problems.

"Aw, come on! Any good team-mate should go with the team no matter what! And not abandon them like that to go with someone else!" Raph exclaimed and waved with had at the nerd in green clothes. Leo turned to him and shrugged a little.

"Well sometimes you have no choice! Even if you chose to go with the enemy or go down with the ship or whatever, you would know your team is safe! I know I would gladly do it for you guys." The last part was a little softer and he turned away from Raph's face. Raph also turned away and mumbled under his breath.

"You already have..." The following silence was a little awkward so I looked around and tried to find something to talk about. My eyes fell on Donnie, who was looking in a big, thick book and smiled every once in a while before turning the pages. I got curious and turned around and looked at him.

"What are you reading Donnie?" I didn't know if you would understand the answer, but I wanted to try to see what he was doing for a change. Donnie didn't even look up from the current page when he answered but he didn't sound irritated, like he sometimes would do if we disturbed him.

"Nothing, I'm taking a trip down 'Memory Lane.'" I looked at him with a tilted head and moved up from the floor and moved to sit beside him. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was looking in a photo album with pictures from when we were kids! I smiled at the pictures and let out a small laugh at one where a little baby Mikey inspecting a little caterpillar on the ground and one with all of us sitting around Donnie, Raph sitting behind him and Leo and I was beside him and Donnie was reading in a book, my guess was that he was reading stories to us..

Donnie looked at me and smiled too, and pointed to a picture on the bottom of the page, and we both burst out laughing. Now both Raph and Leo looked over at us and Leo walked over to try to see what we were laughing at. Donnie turned the book around and showed them the picture, a picture where both Leo and Raph were a about eight years old and were stuck to each other, covered in glue. Leo chuckled embarrassed and Raph looked away with red cheeks. After he finished laughing Leo, moved over to Donnie's other side and Raph sat down on the floor behind us so he could look over our heads.

Donnie turned the page and we all let out 'awws' at the pictures on the next page. It was a picture of all of us when we were babies and we looked like we we were sleeping on the pictue. I was lying on Donnie's plastron, who was yawing widely. Raph was lying on my shell, sleeping soundly and Leo was rubbing his eyes as if he was about to wake up.

"Aw, you were so cute when didn't try to kill me or anyone else Raphie." Raph glanced at me with a small scowl on his face, but changed that look when he saw the next picture, and smiled fondly at the turtle on it.

"Oh my god, I remember that day! That's when I found Spike and got to keep him for a pet." He laughed a little and the rest of us also looked. Yes, it was a picture of Raph holding a tortoise in his arms, looking expectantly up at Master Splinter. He couldn't have been more than six years old on the picture, and I have to admit it looked pretty cute. Donnie smiled at the picture and Leo patted Raph on the shoulder.

"You picked a cute turtle Raph." Raph smiled back at Leo and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, but Leo only chuckled and looked the other photos on the pages.

"Hey look Raph, you and Mikey seemed to get along quite good back then." He pointed at a picture where Raph and I were about to throw water balloons at Leo and Donnie, who was hiding behind Leo for protection. Leo seemed to be standing up for Donnie or tried to tell Raph and me to stop throwing water balloons in the lair or something. It looked kind of cute to see Donnie hiding behind Leo and seeing Raph and me hanging out without him having to hit me.

"What are you doing, my sons?" All of us jumped in surprise as we heard Splinter's voice behind us and looked up from the book and up at our father. Donnie, who had dropped the book when Splinter surprised us got up and picked it up again.

"Oh, hi Sensei. We were only looking at some pictures." He handed the photo album to Splinter, who opened the book and smiled fondly when he saw the pictures in it. He chuckled softly and looked back at us.

"Yes, these are very good pictures. I tend to look at them every once in a while and remember the times when you were all small." We smiled and looked at each other. It wasn't often we saw Sensei looking so nostalgic and it was a nice sight.

"I bet we were a handful Sensei." Leo said with a small laugh. Splinter chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes, there were times you four could be very rambunctious and very hard to get to sleep, to eat or just to stay still." He turned to book around and showed four pictures to us. One with Splinter training with all of us around him, one with Splinter sitting at a manhole with snow falling through and with us with him, Donnie was climbing on his shoulders and I was sitting on his arm, amazed by the snow and Leo was sitting in Splinter's lap also amazed by the snow and Raph was asleep in his lap.

The third one was with us and Splinter was standing at a table cutting out some red fabric, with an excited Raph tugging on his arm, Leo trying to tie his mask around his face and Donnie was placing his mask over his face and I was looking excitedly at some orange fabric. The last one was with him sitting in lotus position with four very small turtles around him, Leo hugging one of his knees, Donnie and Raph sleeping in his lap and me nuzzling his hand. We all smiled at the pictures and looked back at Master Splinter.

"But I still didn't want it any other way. I may have lost everything in my past, but I still have your four, and of course a few good friends and allies." We smiled at his words and Master Splinter gave Donnie the book and walked back to the dojo. "Training in half and hour." He reminded us as he entered the room.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Later that day after training we were all sitting in the living room and just talked about everything between heaven and earth. About training, our favorite show, the Kraang and Shredder and a lot else. It wasn't something we usually did, but come to think of it we had done a lot of things we didn't usually do in only a few weeks.

"Do you guys think that Shredder knows about Donnie and his powers?" Mikey suddenly asked and placed a hand on my shoulder and looked a little concerned. To tell the truth, we had all been thinking about that for the last weeks. Even if Karai didn't say anything, we knew that Rahzar and Xever would speak the truth to Shredder. I shrugged and didn't really know what to answer. But Leo did, as it seemed.

"Well if he knows we will be ready for him and his foot-bots and mutants." He placed his hand on my other shoulder and glanced at the others. "Right guys?" Raph nodded and draw out his sai and spun them around his fingers.

"You know me, Leo. I'm always up for a fight with those ugly freaky mutants and those robots! No matter the odds I don't go down without a fight. So I say, bring them on!" We laughed a little at him and Mikey stood up as well.

"Yeah, old Shredder have no idea how powerful you are, and how strong we are together! We'll beat him, the Kraang and those freaky mutants, together!" We all nodded and made a high three for emphasis. Just then April walked out of the dojo, her training done for the day. She picked up her bag on the way to the living room and walked over to the entrance to the lair. Leo watched as she left and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Leaving already April?" She turned to us and smiled apologetically at us and she pointed with her thumb to the turnstiles.

"Sorry guys, but I am going to meet Casey at the cinema in about an hour and I wanted to clean up a little before I get there. But, see ya tomorrow guys!" We nodded and waved at her as she left.

"Hope you'll enjoy the movie April." I called after her and she responded over her shoulder.

"I hope so too." But before she walked out of turnstiles she turned around and looked a little more serious. "Oh yeah I just remembered, next week I'm having a test in chemistry, do you think you can help me with a few things tomorrow?" I was a little disappointed that she only wanted me to help her preparing for a test, but I'll take the chance to hang out with her anyway.

"Sure, I can help you." She smiled at me gratefully and gave me a quick 'thank you' and 'good bye' the all of us before running out of the turnstiles. After she left Leo turned on the news to see if there was anything new about strange sightings or situation on the surface and Raph and Mikey picked out one comic book each and started reading. I started to click a little on my laptop, but couldn't really concentrate. After about twenty minutes of meaningless clicking and looking through my files I closed my laptop and stood up and went for the turnstiles.

"I'm going out for a walk. I need to clear my head a little." Leo looked away from the TV and looked at me, silent first then he relaxed a little.

"Do you have your T-Phone?" I nodded and picked it up from my belt, showing it so Leo could see it. Leo nodded and turned back to the news.

"Be back in an hour, or we'll call for you!" I nodded and walked through the turnstiles and walked down the dark tunnels in silence. I was thinking about April (big surprise) and about she was acting when Casey was around. Like when he was taken by the Rat King and when that big worm swallowed him. Sometimes I wonder how she would act if it was me who was taken by the enemy.

I realized that tears was falling down my from eyes and down my cheeks. At first I wiped them away, but after a while I didn't bother. They wouldn't stop flowing anyway.

"_Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat." _I subconsciously rubbed my arms as I continued down the tunnel.

"_Hearts broken like they were toys. She could be that girl, but I'm not that boy." _The tunnel started to get wetter and I walked pass a few puddles with disgusting sewer water.

"_Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are." _I stopped to take a look at my reflection, the green face, the mask, the gap in my teeth and the tears falling from the big brown eyes.

"_Don't remember how she brought you joy. I'm just not that boy, and she's not my girl." _I knew I was only fooling myself every time that April was hugging me or even kissed me. I just kept on walking down the tunnel.

"_Fate plays quite the role, he who's winsome wins her soul. Her red hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl I chose, and heaven knows she's not my girl." _Somewhere deep down I knew April would never choose me over Casey, but I still clung on to that little piece of hope inside my heart, even if it didn't mean anything to anyone. I sat down on the edge of a drainage shaft and watched the water flow down.

_'Some times it's for the best to just let it go.' _I reminded myself, but some times it was easy to let go, and other times it was harder. Like when I let go of my powers, it felt good to finally let go, but this time I wasn't sure if I wanted to let go, cause it meant I had to let go of April.

"_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl." _It was true. The more I wished things would go my way, the more it hurt in my heart when it went wrong and my wish was denied. And I hadn't been born for great things. Me and my brothers had been born turtles, but by fate or accident we changed into what we are. It wasn't supposed to happen, and we would never have what humans could have or already had. I could never have April, and worst part was that I was fully aware of it. Needless to say, I hated it all.

"_There's a guy I know, and she loves him so, she's not my girl_" I let my tears fall again, and this time, there was more of them. It hurt, the fact the girl I loved could never be mine, and that one of our allies could have her and wanted her. But I didn't want to force her into anything against her will. She wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be happy knowing she wasn't happy. It wouldn't be good for anyone of us. I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

A wise man once said '_If you love someone, you let them go_' and it was a wise saying, and it stated the truth, but still it wasn't easy. But I knew it was the right thing to do and April deserved to decide her life and future on her own. It was the least she was worth.

My T-Phone started to go off, knocking me out of my thoughts. I yanked it up and watched the clock on the phone before I answered. I rolled my eyes and pressed the reply button.

"It hasn't gone an hour yet Leo, you don't have to call..." Leo interrupted me and was almost yelling on the phone, and fast too. It wasn't much that I understood of what he was saying. "Leo, could you talk a little clearer, I can't understand a word you're saying." Leo sighed in irritation and slowed down his talking.

"You have to get to the the cinema now! April called a little earlier and she said that we have mutant problems and we need you on deck! So come quickly!" In less than three seconds I was on my feet and was running back to the lair.

"I'm on my way Leo, I'll be there in ten minutes!" Then I hung up and put the phone back in my belt. I had to get back to the lair, get my bo and then help my brothers! ASAP!

* * *

**A/N: Oh, a little drama. I hope it was good, since I'm not so good at writing drama yet. Or whatever you want to call it. And we have mutant problems. Guess three times which mutants I am going to have to have in the next chapter. Two clues, dog and fish. If you figure it out then, then I am sorry, for you clearly don't know much about the show. **

**And just so you know I didn't choose the lyrics for the song in this chapter. I heard the version on this link, watch?v=fUlo7-RvrCo. It's really good so I suggest you listen to it. Good bye and good night!**

**Song for the chapter: I'm not that girl – Idina Menzel, Wicked (Rewritten)**


	4. Chapter 4, Shredder's orders

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N:PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, first I am really sorry for being late, but I caught a really annoying cold and was too tired and sick to write, and what was really annoying was that I knew what I wanted to write and then I forgot about it since I forgot to write it down, but I'm fine now and I wish you haven't abandoned this story. And my own internet connection in my room has been down for a few days so so I had to borrow my dad's laptop, so you better thank me for an update. Really, you better thank me, because I have a few last projects to do before graduation in about a week!**

**And like I promised I have put in more action in this chapter, but not so much Shredder. But in next chapter he will be more active, I promise. And I have a song where Donnie doesn't sing(not much anyway) and hope you will like it. And again, if you have any ideas on songs, don't be afraid to ask me if I can try to fit them in. Hope you like the chapter and please review. Please? I could use some kinds words from you right now. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!**

Chapter 4, Shredder's orders

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could through the city to the cinema Leo had told me to go to. I had gone to the lair first and grabbed my weapon and was now on my way to the cinema. Leo's call had been short, but I caught the hurry and the 'hurry and get over here and help us quick' tone in his voice. I guess he was worried about April and Casey and I was too. I looked down on the ground and saw more foot-bots heading towards the cinema.

"Good, now I can just follow you to the fight." I thought and started to run after the robots, who didn't seem to notice me. And I didn't have to go far before I heard a fight just ahead. So I started running towards the fight and in an alley only a few roof tops away from the cinema I saw my brothers, April and Casey fight against Rahzar, Fishface and their freaky foot-bots! Well, not theirs, technically it's Shredder's foot-bots but you get the point. I didn't waste any more time, I just pulled out of staff and jumped down to the ground. I barely had time to take breath before I had to kick away a foot-bot and it slammed into the one Mikey was fighting. Mikey, at first looked surprised, then he looked at me a gave me thumbs up with a smile.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you guys?" I smiled at them before slamming the blade of my naginata into one of the robots head and kicked it off the staff. Leo shook his head with a smile and then sliced a robot in two before turning back to me.

"No, of course not. Feel free to drop in when you feel like it." He said before slicing another robot in two and kicked it into the wall. Raph just growled like he always did and pierced a robots head with his sai and then another one.

"Less talking, more fighting!" He yelled and ran head first at a bunch of robots with his signature battle cry. April and Casey may not have been trained for as long as we had, but I have to admit that they did good against the robots. I saw that April's ninja skills had improved a bit and it was only fair to admit that even Casey did a good job, for being a beginner-vigilante and not a skilled warrior or ninja. But Rahzar and Fishface was still kinda out of their league though so Leo and Raph tried to hold them back from the rest of us who fought the robots.

"Give it up turtles, Shredder wants your brother's powers and will do anything to get them! Make it easy for you and hand him over to us, now!" Ah, so that's what he wanted. Rahzar, Fishface and Karai must have sung like birds for Shredder. But if he wanted me, he had to come and get me himself. But I'd rather if he didn't. Leo swung his katana at Rahzar's head and kicked him in the chest.

"If you want him you will have go through us first you ugly wolf!" He yelled and blocked one of Rahzar's attacks with his swords. Raph was busy dodging Fishface's attacks and tried to land a hit when he was trying to dodge those big mechanical feet and legs. But all of a sudden Fishface stopped attacking Raph and ran for... me. I barely had time to dodge his flying kick that was supposed to land a hit on my temple. But I barely had time to react before he grabbed me by my elbows and tried to drag me with him. I tried to pull my arms away from his hands, but his grip was strong and his feet and legs was stronger than me too. I saw Leo trying to run to my aid but Raph held him back.

"Whoa, Leo cool down. If we keep helping him with every fight he's never gonna know what he can do on his own. Let's just see how he is doing and _then_ try to help him if he needs us, okay?" Leo looked like he wanted to answer but reluctantly had to think of other things as Rahzar tried to throw him into a wall and started to fight back.

I was actually glad that Raph had told Leo to not help me. Both Raph and Leo had told me I was improving in our ninja training and I wanted to see if I could handle these sort of situations on my own, and not having my big brothers come and help me out all the time. I guess that is what April feels when we always has to help her.

So I fought back and kicked and pulled on my arms and even tried to bite Fishface's arm,(Yuck by the way, I am _not_ a fan of sushi) but none of it worked. He just smirked at me when my teeth dug into his arm and faked an attempt to bite me with his venomous teeth, and laughed at me when I flinched away. Then I remembered Splinter's words the day after 'The big blizzard' had been thawed when we had training.

* * *

_Five weeks ago_

_Master Splinter stood in front of us as we sat beside each other in a line, looking up and our sensei. He looked at each of us but instead of his usual unreadable expression we could see that he was happy to see the four of us and not just three. Though I had to admit it felt weird to be back in the dojo after all these months of hiding in my lab, but I had gone through katas in the lab though very carefully and slowly so I wasn't in any way rusty, but still. _

_Master Splinter sighed and kept his eyes on all of us, but (and could just have been my imagination or something) I felt as if he was looking directly at me and not the others too. I snapped out of my thoughts as Master Splinter began to talk._

"_It feels good to see my sons together again. And to see them get along so well after all that has happened." I thought he was referring to last night's 'brother night' when we all had played video games and ate pizza together. We all looked at each other with smiles and then looked back at Splinter, but kept our smiles. Splinter smiled back but then he looked at me again._

"_How do you feel about this my son? Are you feeling alright about this?" I thought the question over before answering, I decided to stick to the truth and not try to dance around it and brush of the concern my father had for me._

"_Honestly I still feel a little nervous. It has been a while since I trained in the dojo and even been out of the lab, and I'm still a little scared about my curs... I mean my powers." Mikey placed a hand on my knee and smiled at me reassuringly and I couldn't help but smile back. Master Splinter stroke his beard and seemed to think my answer over. Then he looked back at me._

"_Do you still have those gloves, my son?" I nodded and felt the feeling of being held back and restrained returning. But I knew that whatever Splinter was planning was for mine and my brothers own good. He gestured at me to stand up, which I obeyed to. Master Splinter placed his hand on my shoulder and looked me deep in the eyes._

"_Donatello, can you promise me something, and swear on your honor to keep it at any cost?" I nodded and felt as confused as I probably looked. __"Can you promise me to wear your gloves in training, every training session! And that you will only use your abilities in combat if it's absolutely necessary?" I thought the promise over. I hated the gloves, but a few trainings a day I could live with them I guess. And I suppose it wouldn't be so hard to use my powers only when necessary. So I met Master Splinter's eyes and nodded._

"_I promise I will wear the gloves and only use my powers only when it's necessary in a fight. And I promise to keep it at any cost." He seemed to be pleased with the answer and nodded at me. Then he sent me back to the lab to get the gloves, before training started. _

* * *

I remembered his words and thought over the situation. A big mutant fish was trying to drag me with him and bring me to the Shredder, our mortal enemy who wanted nothing more than to destroy us and our Master. Yeah, I'm pretty sure this qualifies to be absolutely necessary.

So I stomped with my foot as hard as I could and immediately the ice started to cover the ground in the alley. And while Fishface was staring at what happened I kicked him under his chin, so he lost his grip on my arms. And as he was too shocked to understand what happened I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall next to us and ran away to fight the robots instead. I didn't want to fight that overgrown tuna right now. But he grabbed on to my wrist and tried to pull me back, but I formed an ice ball in my hand and threw it in his face and ran again.

"Stay away from me, you ugly tuna salad!" That made him really angry and aimed a new kick at my head, but I had the time to dodge and I gave him a spin kick right in the jaw and then swiped at his legs and as he fell and punched him so he slipped on the ice and I gave him a new punch and he flew backwards and into Rahzar who only stood a few feet away! I couldn't help but smirk with pride. And looked at the others who had fought the foot-bots and saw they had all been destroyed. Mikey looked at me and gave me thumbs up again.

"You go, bro!" He said and smiled widely at me. I smiled back at felt rather good with myself. Leo also looked impressed and Raph elbowed him in the side and had the smug 'I told you so' look on his face. He then winked at me and gave me a thumbs up too.

"I told you, you were improving in training." He said and patted my shoulder lightly. I smiled widely as his words made its way through my brain. I turned around to see that both Rahzar and Fishface had fled and I felt a little proud. But then my concern took over and looked at all of my brothers and friends to try to see any scars or wounds.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo nodded, Mikey just smiled widely and Raph only grunted as response. April and Casey seemed fine too, maybe a few bruises but nothing too severe. April picked up her Tessen from the ground and then looked at the watch on her T-phone while speaking.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for coming and... Oh my god, Casey we have to go! Our movie starts in fifteen minutes!" Casey also hurried and gathered his stuff and placed his bag on his back and took April's hand as they ran to the cinema, but April yelled something over her shoulder before they were out of sight.

"Thanks for the help guys! See ya tomorrow!" We all stood there a little dumbfounded for a few minutes before Raph crossed his arms over his chest and looked after our friends with a frown.

"Yeah, go ahead and run away like that. It's not like we just helped you live for another day." He said and walked over to the manhole in the alley and looked at the rest of us.

"You guys coming?" But I wasn't listening, I was looking after April and Casey with eyes that wasn't seeing and thoughts that were far out in outer space. Leo saw that and looked back at Mikey and Raph.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up in a few minutes." Raph shrugged and he and Mikey jumped down the manhole and placed the cover back on. Leo turned back to me and walked over to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me snap out of my thoughts.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

As I placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder I felt him jump a little. I guess he had been in deep thought before I interfered with his thoughts.

"Donnie are you okay?" He sighed and let his head fall forward and then looked at me with big sad eyes. I didn't even know the problem was and I already felt sympathy for him. He sighed again before answering me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just" He sighed again before sitting down on the ground against a wall and I sat down beside him and looked at him with concern. "I know that I don't really stand a chance against Casey, I know that somewhere inside me, so why do I keep trying? Why can't I just let go and let her go with him?" I placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled his face into my shoulder as he let go of his tears.

"It's okay. Just let it out, it'll make you feel better."He just nodded as he sobbed into my shoulder. It wasn't many times I had seen him cry, at least not since we were kids when Raph had been a bully or something. Donnie eventually calmed down and pulled away from my shoulder and dried his eyes. But I kept my arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, maybe Casey is human and has other things we don't have, but you have some things he doesn't have. And as for April, well let's say she didn't choose you she still likes you. You two are best friends, and she loves to hang out with you too. And" I placed a hand under his chin and made him meet my eyes. "You have us. You don't need her love to be whole." He sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I know, but it still hurts." I felt a pang of sympathy and tried to think of a way to turn that frown upside down. Then I thought of something. I moved a little so I sat a little closer to him and squeezed his shoulders a little more.

"_As you go through life, you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand._" Donnie looked up from my shoulder and looked at me with still wet eyes. I smiled at him and leaned my head against his.

"_And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned_." I lightly pushed him away so I could stand up and then offered him my hand to take. He hesitated at first before smiling and grabbing it, letting me pull him to his feet.

"_But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone, we will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride_" Donnie smiled slightly and I took his hand and led him over to the manhole.

"_We are more than we are, we are one_" We jumped down to the sewer, but I decided to take another a little longer way back to the lair. I looked at him with a 'keep up if you think you can' look in my eyes before starting to run down the tunnels, and I heard Donnie right behind me. But after a while I heard him slowing down a little a gazed down at a little puddle on the tunnel floor.

"_If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me, the way I am?_" He looked down at his reflection and then kicked the puddle, making him look rather blurred.

"_Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?_" Donnie looked into the ground and I placed a hand on his shoulder and put my chin on his shoulder, so he would look at me.

"_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Our journey has only begun_." I placed my arm around him, holding him in a one-armed hug.

"_Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside we are one._" I took his hand and started to run again, and after a little while I let go of his hand and we ran through the tunnels, racing each other back to the lair.

"_We are one, you and I, we are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun._" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Donnie smile widely and not a single tear in his eyes or a frown on his face. It didn't take long before we came to the turnstiles.

"_All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need. You will find when you see, we are one_" We stopped just before the turnstiles to catch our breaths. Both Donnie and I smiled at each other, before we embraced each other.

"Thank you Leo." He whispered and tightened his grip around my shoulders. I smiled into his shoulder before letting go of him.

"Anytime, bro." And with that we walked into the lair. But I couldn't help but shake the feeling of something was wrong, in some other place.

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

I felt rather bored as Bradford and Xever walked in through the doors and up to Shredder's throne and both of them bowed down in front on him. Shredder didn't even move when he saw them.

"I hope you have brought me some information that I can use in our war against the turtles." He said as he eyed the two freaks that kneeled down on the floor in front of him. Bradford lifted his head and called a foot-bot over to him.

"One of our foot-bots managed to get a footage of Donatello's ice powers when we fought the turtles. So you can watch if it pleases you and it does prove that what we spoke of before is true." Shredder didn't say anything at first but gave his orders.

"Show me this footage. If he has such powers, they could be useful for our clan." Rahzar bowed his head and walked over the foot-bot and plugged him into a Kraang device as pressed a button, making a screen appear. He then pressed another button and a fight with foot-bots, Bradford and Xever against the turtles, April O'Neil and the new kid Jones. And when Xever actually managed to get a grip on Donatello he got hit with ice and flew into Bradford. I also saw that he had gotten better at fighting too. My father didn't say anything at first, but a few minutes he started talking.

"So, it was true after all. He has powers?" Bradford, Xever and I nodded and Shredder stood up from the throne and walked over to the window and looked out over the city. "If he is so powerful that he can freeze an entire city, than he can be very useful to us." He turned around and looked at me.

"Karai, I want you to get the Kraang to get the foot-bots ready. Tomorrow night you will find the turtles and bring me this Donatello to me. Unharmed." I nodded and bowed to him before I left the room to tell the Kraang Shredder's orders.

"_I hope for your own sake that you really have improved your fighting skills turtle, you're going to need every once of fighting skill you have._"

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will update soon! On May 28th I have an essay to leave in, and June 4th the grades will be set. So all in all, not too much school, giving me more time to write. As for the song, I had the idea that Splinter sing this one, but the song was sung by Cam Clarke, and for those who don't know he was the original Leonardo in the 1980's cartoon, so I felt it was a Leo song. And did any catch the fish refrence from the 1980's cartoons? Hope you liked the chapter, and again please leave reviews! I could use some kind words from someone.**

**Song for the chapter: We are one – Cam Clarke (Lion King 2)**


	5. Chapter 5, Time for attack!

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, and now we have more Shredder and more excitement(I hope you think so anyway) and I really like your suggestions on songs for the story, such as Fixer Upper, I can go the distance and I'll try from various Disney movies. I will see if I can fit them in. And yes, I have seen the reviews and mails with the songs, and the reason that I bring it up now is because I wanted you to know I am considering it, and thanks to '**_**thegirlwholived**_**'** **who gave me a great idea for this chapter. Enough said, let's start chapter 5 and please give me your reviews. :-)**

Chapter 5, Time to attack!

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Okay look, I love being a turtle and ninja. It's the best kind of life any teenager could ask for, but sometimes, ugh it's just so totally boring! We had been looking for mutagen ever since we accidentally dropped all those canisters all over the city, and it was starting to get really, really, really old. And boring too. Even if April and Casey was with us tonight if was still boring. I mean the others don't complain about but somethings I just can't help but complain, and now I do.

"Aw, come on guys! We have been looking for mutagen in forever! Can't we do something for once? I'm going to explode soon." I feel backwards with a hand on my forehand dramatically and felt the air leave my lungs for a second when my shell hit the roof, but quickly got over it. Raph walked over to me and looked down on me with tired eyes and arms crossed over his chest.

"Mikey, we don't exactly like to chase after the mutagen, but none of it gets better by your complaining!" I didn't say anything but I got up from the roof and pushed my face up to his.

"Well excuuuse me, but it doesn't get worse either! It's not like me complaining is making the hunt for mutagen harder!" Raph growled and slapped me on the head, hard.

"Maybe not for us, but certainly for you! If you start complaining again I will hit you hard your shell will be so cracked that..." But Leo intervened before Raph finished his threat and stepped in between us with each of his hands on our shoulders.

"Guys, please. We're trying to find mutagen here, and fighting is not going to make it go faster." Raph growled but stepped back. Well, not before he slapped me on the head again. I yelped in pain and rubbed my head with a frown on my face as he back off. Donnie was currently checking his scanner, trying to find a reading from any mutagen out there or whatever it was he was checking. April came up to him and looked at his screen from over his shoulder.

"Anything on the scanner Donnie?" Donnie looked up at her, first with a small smile, but then shook his head with a small frown. He tried to shake the scanner, but it didn't seem to give a good result.

"I don't get this thing. It shows there are mutagen canisters in every direction, but I can't read from where or which one is closest. It must have a glitch or something." He muttered and put it back in his belt. Casey looked very bored too, but he tried to make the best of the situation, by trying to be close to either April or Raph. Right now he was next to Raph and leaned on his shoulder with his elbow, much to Raph's annoyance.

"I don't think it's just your little gadget that has a few glitches Donnie. I think that brain of yours needs a check up too, lab-rat." Donnie rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips and looked at Casey with annoyance.

"At least I'm not..." But Leo cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie, what did I just say? No fighting each other, okay?" Donnie exhaled through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, but obeyed and ignored the smug look on Casey's face. Leo looked around a little and then turned back at us.

"Let's split up and look around the area. April, you stick with Casey down on the ground just in case. Raph you look at the other side of the street, Mikey you look down the street, Donnie you look up the street and I look around here." And we all split up to go to our specific spot. I didn't complain, now when he couldn't see or hear me I could complain to myself all I wanted. What I failed to see was the dark shadows that hid a few roof tops away.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I ran up the street and started to look around. There wasn't many places to look at but I tried. And I tried with my scanner again, but again it showed many readings at so many places I almost assumed it was broken or it was interference. Either the case I would have to check on it when we got back to the lair. I jumped down into an alley and looked through the debris and the container, trying to find something. But all of a sudden I heard voices and out of instinct I jumped up on a fire escape and hid in the shadows, but I relaxed when I saw April and Casey enter the alley and looked through the debris I had just looked through. I was about to jump down to them and tell them, but then...

"So, Red what kind of plans do you have this weekend?" What? What's going on? I peeked out of the shadows and looked at the humans on the ground. Casey had walked up at her with a hand on his hip and looked at April, who stood with her back at him, leaned forward into a big pile of debris, but looked up when Casey talked to her.

"Casey, we're looking for mutagen right now. Can we talk about this a little later?" She made an attempt to turn back to the debris, but Casey grabbed her arm and gently pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her shoulder. I almost expected that April was going to push him away like she could do with us sometimes, but she smiled a little and had a raised eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but you know, since the cinema accident happened I thought maybe you and I could do something at your or mine apartment without any ninjas or evil mutants around. Just you and me." He leaned in a little closer and was only inches away from her cheek, but just then April turned her head in his direction, so they lips met for a second.

I literally felt my heart stop beating for what felt like an eternity and I backed away from the railing, and into the railing on the other side, which of course made a loud noise. Both April and Casey pulled away from each other and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. As quick as I could I ducked down and hid in the shadows, biting my lip to not make a sound. April had her hand on her Tessen that was in her pocket and Casey had his hand on his baseball bat, but when nothing else came or was heard Casey shrugged and lowered his hand.

"Hm, must've been a cat or something." April was not entirely convinced, I saw that on her face. But she removed her hand from her pocket at nodded slowly. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit admired that she had gotten her ninja sense, but I guess it helped she was part Kraang too. As quiet as I could I climbed to the roof and slipped away from the alley they were in and jumped to the next roof. First then did I feel the pain in my heart and the burning behind my eyelids. I bit my lip and tried to keep the tears back, a losing battle.

"_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart._" I started to feel a few of the tears fall down my cheeks, and tried to dry them away. But just as before in the sewers a few days back, it was completely pointless.

"_There's a guy I know, and she loves him so, she's not my girl_" I let myself break down and I sat down on the ledge of the roof and cried out the pain until after what felt like an eternity the tears stopped flowing down my cheeks, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I dried the last ones away and stood up and took two deep breaths. I tried to be positive with myself and tried to give myself a little pep talk.

"Come on, Donnie. It's not _so_ bad. I mean, she just happened to turn her head at him when he was about to... do what he did. It's not like she wanted it to happen." But it didn't work. For every thing positive thing I told myself, something negative found its way into my head. I sighed and looked out over the city. A city, a world full of people who would never know we existed. I sat down on the ledge again and put my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in my hands.

"_I have often dreamed to be in the clear, where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me._" I put my hands on the ledge I was sitting on and leaned back and let the moon rays hit my face.

"_And the crowds will smile with no trace of fear, and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be._" I stood up from the ledge and jumped to the next roof top.

"_I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there some day if I can be strong._" I walked up to a water tower and climbed up to the top of it and sat down and gathered my knees in my arms.

"_I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._" It was kind of stupid to dream about being a part of something bigger since I had been told over and over again that we would never really be part of the human world, but what's so wrong about dreaming? And it would feel so horrible if April, the first human I ever met and the one who first gave us the idea of what human world was like, would go with someone that drives me crazy, it would hurt so much. But I didn't want her to be unhappy either, so I guess I could learn to let her go, it would hurt but I could.

Suddenly I felt a prick on my neck and let out a small grunt. I raised my arm and pulled out the thing from my neck and saw it was a small dart and my eyes widened when I saw foot-bots, Karai, Rahzar and Fishface. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them off on my own even if I hadn't been hit with that dart, so as fast as I could I ripped the gloves of my hands as my vision started to get blurry, and made a small ice ball and threw it up in the air like a light signal. I barely had time to see it explode and that foot-bots was running towards me before I blacked out.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, bear with me, there will be a lot of point of views right now.)**

(Leo's P.O.V)

I looked through a vent on the roof and tried to see if there was any mutagen in it, but the only thing I saw was a bunch of cobwebs and a few roaches. I made a face of disgust and straightened up and looked around again. Now where do I look? Then out of nowhere I heard a little 'pang' sound that reminded me of a firework and I jumped in surprise. First I thought it was the fourth of July, but I reminded myself of that it was the end of August. So I looked at the direction of the sound and saw it wasn't a firework, it was one of Donnie's ice rockets. It either meant he had found mutagen or that he was in trouble. But then I remembered that Donnie had promised to only use it in emergencies so... I felt myself grow cold and ran towards the roof top and picked up my phone to call Raph.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

Okay, so far this was a really worthless search. I had looked up and down and in every direction I could, and I had found nothing but an alley cat that ran away from me, after she scratched me in my face, and few rats. It wasn't necessary to say that I was bored. If something didn't happen soon I would explode. I jumped a little when my T-phone started to ring in my belt, and I almost thought some higher force had made that happen. I pulled out my phone and answered.

"What? You found any..." I got interrupted almost immediately by Leo who sounded like he was both running and was sounding worried at the same time.

"Raph! Get others quick to that old abandoned warehouse on 25th street! Donnie's in trouble, so hurry!" I turned to the old abandoned warehouse just in time to see the fading of one of Donnie's ice rockets. I picked up my T-phone and texted Casey, April and Mikey and started to run towards the building.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

I looked around on the roof and tried to find some place where I hadn't looked already. If I had been bored before I didn't know what I was now. I felt like I just wanted to scream out my boredom, but I felt my phone vibrate before I could. I picked it up from my belt and saw I had gotten a text from Raph.

"_Donnie's in trouble! Get to 25__th__ street, abandoned warehouse, NOW!" _I immediately forgot about being bored and looked up the street and saw one of Donnie's ice fireworks fading away in the sky. I almost dropped my T-phone when I started to run down the street with a cry.

"Booyakasha!"

* * *

(April's P.O.V)

Our search for mutagen hadn't been very successful so far. We had found an alley cat, or heard anyway, and a lot of garbage and a sleeping smelly homeless guy beside a container. I didn't know if I should feel bad or disgusted about him. Casey had been trying to talk me into a new 'date' but I wasn't completely sure about my feelings for him yet.

"Aw come on Red, just one little movie night on Saturday? Come on, no study night or mutant fights. Just you and me." I rolled my eyes. This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Casey, please. We watched a movie less than a week ago, _and_ I have a essay in history to leave in on Monday _and_ a test in Chemistry on Wednesday and I asked Donnie help me with a few things tomorrow." He made a small face of annoyance (or jealousy) and raised his hand, but I felt a vibrating in my pocket at picked up my phone.

"It's a text from Raph." I read through the text and gasped. "It says Donnie is in trouble and we have to get to that abandoned warehouse down the street!" Casey had also picked up his phone and looked up from it.

"Yeah, I got it too. Let's go!" We climbed up to the roof and ran towards the old warehouse. Already we saw both ninjas and mutants on the roof. And in the distance I could've sworn I heard Mikey's call.

"Booyakasha!"

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I saw both foot-bots and Karai on the roof and Donnie was lying on the roof out cold. Rahzar walked towards him and was about to pick him up, but that's when I chose to interfere and help my brother out. I jumped to the roof and pulled out my swords.

"Get away from my brother!" I blocked Rahzar's claws with my swords and tried to hold him back. I saw in the corner of my eye both Raph and Mikey came on the roof to help and tried to hold back the Karai and Fishface. April and Casey also came and also held back the foot-bots. Good thing they're not so many of them I thought. Too bad Karai seemed to have a plan. She pushed Raph of her and put on a mask while pulling out a small grenade looking device. Both Rahzar and Fishface saw what she was doing and pushed both Mikey and me away and put on their own masks. I started to understand what they were doing and looked at others.

"Guys, hold your breath!" Raph, Mikey Casey and April covered both nose, eyes and mouth as they inhaled and the grenade hit the ground and a lot of smoke, so much that even if I didn't cover my eyes I wouldn't be able to see a thing. After a few minutes I removed my hands from my face and looked around. The others had also removed the hands from their faces and looked around too. There was no trace of Karai, her ninjas or those ugly mutants, or more importantly Donnie. I groaned silently, so much for being there for each other. Raph got angry (what a surprise) and punched the water tower's metal base.

"Ugh, I can't believe we got fooled so easily! I want a re-match, no smoke bombs or any cheating!" Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Dude,chill. Remember, they have Donnie and will probably hand him over to the Shredder! That's what's important right now." Raph exhaled through his nose in frustration and slapped Mikey's hand of his shoulder. April walked up to me with worried eyes and if my eyes didn't fool me I could swear on that I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Leo, what do we do now? Go after them and get Donnie?" I placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezed a little.

"Yeah, we will. But not right now. We have to tell Splinter what happened, he may be able to help us." She nodded a little and tried to smile. I expected Raph to tell me we should go after them now, but instead it was Casey.

"What? We'll just go back home like a bunch of losers!? I say we go after them now!" Raph walked up to Casey and pushed him so hard he stumbled a little.

"Think a little puck-head! If Donnie's with the Shredder, a highly trained ninja _master_, we wouldn't stand a chance against him! We would be dead before we got to Donnie, we have to go back!" Casey looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't. So we all jumped down from the roof and into the sewers to go back to the lair and tell Splinter the bad news.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am not happy with how I wrote the fight scene in the end! It was so lazy written it's sad. But I wanted to get it done, so I hope you'll like it anyway. So, now Donnie's with the Shredder? Oh, exciting, right? So, anyway, see ya in the next chapter and please, give me more ideas on how to get better or song ideas! And please, if you give me any ideas, please give me ideas for the other turtles, April and Casey or maybe even the villains. I already have ideas for Splinter. Only one song, but I think that's enough. See ya, good night!**

**Songs for the chapter: I'm not that girl reprise - Kristin Chenoweth (Wicked- rewrite) & I can go the distance - Roger Bart (Hercules)**


	6. Chapter 6, At the mercy of the Shredder

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, and I am happy to say I am a free girl now! I have no more homework and on Wednesday I have my prom, and on Friday I graduate from high school, and before you ask me, I am Swedish so it is not like in the US proms. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and today we have the villain song! Ooh... Oh, and I really hope you like this version, because it was not easy to re-write it so it would fit the story. So I almost want to tell you that you have to like it, but being a good girl, I won't. For now anyway. But seriously, have mercy on me if it's not so very good. I did my best, okay? I'm only human, or am I? **

**Well, I plan on having at least two villain songs, since I can't decide which one I should use in the story, so there may be more than one villain song. You don't mind do you? But it will probably be a while before the next one comes, so if you like the villain songs you will have wait for a while so... Ugh, listen to me rant, let's just get on with the story already! Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 6, At the mercy of the Shredder

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

I've said it before and I'll say it again, I hate losing! And what's even worse is when we actually could have stopped it from happening. Now Shredder had Donnie and we couldn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do with Donnie. The thought of it both made my blood boil up in me and made me worried about my little brother. I knew Donnie could fight for himself and even if his ninja skills was nothing compared to Shredder's, his powers were both strong and (when he was fighting) extremely dangerous. One hit in the chest and he could freeze someone to death, and he knew that too. But I also knew Donnie and knew that he wouldn't want to kill anyone. So who knew what would could happen at the Shredder's place.

Leo walked with his head lowered in shame and when we tried to look at him he just looked away with eyes shut and lips clenched together. You didn't have to be a genius to see that he was ashamed and worried.

Mikey didn't say anything and none of his usual happiness or goofiness was there at all. And it was too bad, because (even if I didn't want to admit it) I could use a comment to make me think of something else, even just for a second.

April walked a little behind us with her arms around herself and small tears was falling from her eyes. And I could understand why, Donnie and she were best friends and even if she didn't feel the same way for him that he felt for her she still cared a lot about him. So it wasn't at all a surprise that she was worried.

Casey had his arms crossed over his chest and didn't look so happy. He, just like me, didn't like to lose. And he didn't like it either when he had to walk away when something bad had happened, just like me. He glanced at April and his gaze softened, and slowly and carefully put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, this is probably a stupid question, but are you okay Red?" April shook her head slightly, dried the tears away from her cheeks and took a deep breath before looking at Casey.

"I'm fine, it's just..." She sighed and looked away before turning to the rest of us. "I'm so worried. I mean, I know Donnie can defend himself and I'm sure he'll be alright but still, he's with the Shredder! He's a monster, a dangerous beast!" She sighed again and looked at Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Leo?" Leo took a deep breath and placed his hand over hers and looked at her with sympathy.

"I don't know April, but I know one thing - Donnie is both stubborn and strong. But he is also smart enough to know not to pick a fight with Shredder and will either wait for us to help him or come up with an escape plan, he'll be fine, okay?" April nodded and smiled back at him. Leo let go of her hand and turned around to keep on walking back to the lair. I ran up to him and leaned closer to his ear so the others wouldn't hear me and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, are you sure about what you just said? Or are you lying to make her and the others feel better? I totally trust Donnie, but you know just as well as I do that even if his powers are strong, he's not the best fighter." Leo looked at me and bit his lower lip with a small glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"I know Raph, but what was I supposed to say? We need to be positive and not give up already. But Donnie will be fine, I'll make sure of that!" I nodded. We soon entered the lair and Splinter walked out of the dojo to greet us, but had a look of anger and irritation on his face.

"My sons, where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have been home half an hour ago! Did you run into-" He cut himself off when he saw that there were only three turtles instead of four and his irritation got replaced with worry. Leo saw his worry and quickly started to explain.

"Sensei, we were looking for mutagen and split up and, Donnie ran into Karai, Rahzar, Fishface and the foot-bots. We tried to help him, but they got away. They captured Donnie," Leo took a breath and swallowed down a lump in his throat before meeting Master Splinter's eyes again. "and brought him back to the Shredder." Master Splinter's eyes widened in worry and put his hand to his chin and stroked his beard as he thought over the news. When he met our eyes again he placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and bent down to his level.

"Are you certain of this? Are you sure that he is with the Shredder? We have to be certain before going there." Leo nodded and didn't avoid his eyes for one second.

"Yes Sensei, we're sure. Both Rahzar and Fishface and said yesterday when we fought them that Shredder wanted Donnie's powers for his own good. So I'm pretty sure he is at the Shredder's place right now." Splinter nodded slowly and stood up straight again. April walked up to him and pulled out her Tessen from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Master, we have to save him!" Splinter put his finger on the weapon and lowered it to her pocket again. April took the hint, but refolded it, but she didn't put it back in her pocket, she held onto it.

"Of course we will April, but before we do that, we must come up with a tactic and a plan. Shredder is an easy foe to defeat, as you know by now. We need a plan." April looked very displeased but didn't argue. Leo, Mikey, Casey and I knew just as she did that Shredder was way too strong for us to handle. So we all sat down to try to come up with something.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake up was the throbbing in my head and how heavy my hands felt. When my eyes finally opened fully and my sight got less blurry I saw a small cell that looked very familiar. It was the cell Karai put me in during 'the big blizzard' where my brain got all messed up. I also saw that my hands where in the same kind of shackles that covered my whole hands. I groaned in frustration and sat down on the bunk that was attached to the wall.

"Ugh, not again!" I sighed and then tried to freeze the shackles like I had done before, but I realized that I still wore the gloves on, because it didn't work and after a while I started to feel the cloth get sweaty and stuck to my hands. I tried to put my brain to use instead, but couldn't come up with anything. My mind was stuck on the fact that was in the Shredder's lair, and now he was back from Japan, so I would be in big trouble if I didn't come up with something.

Suddenly the door opened and Karai and giant cat that I assumed was Tiger Claw entered. My eyes widened and eyed the tiger from his feet and up to his head. He had an eyepatch and a torn ear and that added to him being nothing short of intimidating. I swallowed down the lump of fear in my throat. But I wasn't so stupid I started to talk to the giant tiger. I decided only to talk when someone talked to me. Karai walked up to me and hooked a pair of chains, that was linked together into one, into two small rings on my shackles and then removed the chains that were stuck to the wall from the shackles on my hands. I didn't fight back, with that tiger in the room I didn't want to take any chances. When Karai was done she gave the end of the chain to Tiger Claw, who immediately yanked on it, making me fall forward and almost fall on my face.

"Come along, little turtle." He said and dragged me after him like a dog in a leash. My thoughts pretty much ran through my head in the speed of light. My brothers had told me about when they fought Tiger Claw a few weeks back. He was a hardcore warrior and didn't just have a sword or nunchucks, he had plenty of weapons too and didn't hesitate to kill anybody, if he felt like killing anyone he did it. It would be hard to fight him alone if I was going to try to escape from this place. Karai opened the doors to a big room and Tiger Claw marched into the Shredder's throne room and threw me to the ground. The only sound I let out of my mouth was a small grunt as I fell to the floor. I looked up the throne where The Shredder stood and looked down at me.

"We brought the turtle you requested Father." Karai said and bowed with her head at Shredder. He walked down to me and drew out his long claws and used them to lift my chin up so I met his eyes. I felt a cold chill run down my spine when I saw his eyes. One white and the other blood red. But I tried to not let my fear show, doing a very bad job.

"So this is the turtle that created a giant blizzard all over the country? I must say that I never expected the weakest turtle to have such a powerful ability." I couldn't help it. I felt my fear growing strong and in the corner of my eyes I saw ice starting to crawl over the ground and walls. Shredder saw that too, and released my chin and just stood and looked down at me.

"Well, that is all the proof I need. That power of yours could be very useful to me. And you are going to join us, and fight with the foot clan." I looked up at him in shock and the ice immediately stopped to crawl over the floor.

"Join the _foot clan_? Fight with _your_ mutants and robots? With you as my master?! I'd rather _die_ than fight with your clan and see you as my _master_!" I didn't want to scream in the face of a ninja master that was both dangerous and deadly. I guess was because I wanted to get my point made and make sure that he heard me. Shredder didn't say anything at first. He just leaned down to look me in the face again before responding.

"You are going to join us, one way or another." He then looked at Tiger Claw and gave him a signal with his hand. "Tiger Claw, get the turtle back to his cell. I will deal with him a little later. I barely had time to react before Tiger Claw pulled on the chain again and almost dragged me back to the cell, since I barely could keep up with him. He almost threw me into the cell, and quickly hooked the chains into the wall again and leaved the room. I sat down on the bunk and started to come up with a plan on how to get out of here. Preferably in _one_ piece.

* * *

(Shredder's P.O.V)

I watched as Tiger Claw brought the turtle back to his cell and as the doors closed Bradford turned to me and bowed down to one knee before starting to talk.

"Master Shredder, how do you plan on making the turtle joining us? I've seen the turtles together and they are very loyal to each other, what is the plan?" I looked at him and walked up to him.

"Well, since you don't seem understand I will tell you." I walked up the stair again, but didn't sit down on my throne.

"_I see that your power of attention are a little on the far side. But as dumb as you are, now pay attention!_" I stomped with my foot to gain everyone's attention.

"_My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expression the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking schemes and deception, that even you can't find a way to err!_" I walked down the stair again and walked up the mutants and my daughter. I didn't want to repeat myself.

"_So, prepare for a plan full of tricking, be prepared for devious news. A darkened, new era is crawling nearer_" Bradford walked up to me again carefully asked me a question.

"_And the turtle boy, master?_" I walked up to him so close so my face was only a few inches from him, just to prove my point. I was getting impatient.

"_I_ _won't tell you faster. I know it sounds sordid, but you will be rewarded when at last, the vengeance is mine. And my honor will at last be spared. Be prepared!_" Karai walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, well what is the plan? Are we going to brainwash him or what?" I looked back at her and scoffed at her.

"No, Karai. He will join us by his own free will. I will make sure of that." Karai folded her arms over her chest. "And how do you plan on doing that? He's extremely loyal to his family and friends, he's never going to join us by free will." I shook my head and walked up the stairs and sat down on the throne. And I raised my voice a little when I explained the plan to her.

"You will leave it all to me, daughter. I know how to get into the mind of another person. Just let me handle everything." Karai didn't look entirely convinced, but both Xever, Bradford and Tiger Claw, who had just entered the room, all bowed down in respect as their answer.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and that's how I want it to be, but the point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me!_" Once again I stood up, but stayed where the throne was and looked out over the room, and the city through the window.

"_So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial is simply why I will be undisputed respected, saluted and seen for the master I am_" I let the claws on my hands go out and put my hands in a cross over my chest.

"_Yes, my claws and ambitions are bared, be prepared! Yes, my claws and ambitions are bared, Be prepared!_" After the last word I let out a laugh that could make the bravest men shake in their armor, and sat down again. Now, the only thing to do was to put my plan into work.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I had my ear against the door as I heard the Shredder's voice through the door, though it was very, very hard to hear what he said. It was mostly a mumble, but I did manage to hear that he said something about getting into my mind or something, so I assumed he was going to try to convince to join him by manipulating me. Well, I have to resist his words, whatever he says or does I have to resist. And I got lucky he would remove my shackles, I could attack him and escape. For now, that was my plan.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is! Hope you like it. I'm not proud of the song, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway or at least except it. Hope I'll see ya in the next chapter, ****and remember to give me ideas on new songs. See ya, Good night!**

**Song of the chapter: Be prepared – Jim Cummings (Lion King – re-written) **


	7. Chapter 7, Unexpected help

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, and I will practice my Normal P.O.V, writing in this chapter, though not so much, but just so you know my writing might not be the best in this chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyway. And please do not hate my Shredder in this chapter, I have more in store for this story, I promise! Don't dump the story, please? Ugh, Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 7, Unexpected help

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

It had only been a few hours and I was trying so hard to keep calm. It was hard, but I wasn't panicking so I guess it was good enough. I had come to hate tight or enclosed areas due to being locked away for so long, and if I was, say in the lab for too long without the garage door or the lab door open I would have a hard time breathing and sometimes that could lead to small panic attacks. And I knew that if I panicked now, then everyone could be in danger and I had promised myself I would never try to hurt or kill anyone with my ice powers, ever again! Even if they were the enemy. The only thing that stopped me from freaking out was the fact that I knew my family was safe, and that they would do anything to help me or get me out of here. But I also knew I had the power to get myself out of Shredder's place, but I would have to wait for the right moment. And if I was going to bust out on my own, I would have to use both stealth and every once of ninja training I had in me. That would be a tough task, but I didn't want to sit around and wait for my brothers to come and save me, I didn't want to rely on my brothers to help me out every time. Raph's words was still ringing in my head.

"_If we keep helping him with every fight he's never gonna know what he can do on his own._"

Yeah, it was true. There were lot of things I could do on my own. And recently I had improved and could take on things better than I could do before, especially in a fight. But there had been times when my brothers, by habit I guess had defeated robots or mutants for me. I guess that's family for you, can't live with them, can't live without them. I looked out of the window and reflected a little on the time that passed since 'the big blizzard.' Me and my brothers had grown closer sure, but there was still times when they would drive me insane. Like when Leo would be too overprotective or when Raph was teasing or insulting me or when Mikey was bugging me in my lab. And I would be lying if I said that I never wanted them to be on a different planet. But still, I knew I wouldn't want things any other way.

The door opened with a creak and in came, Karai? She closed the door behind her and locked it from inside, and then turned around to look at me. She stood there silent, with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. I just sat there on the bunk and looked back her, and tried to show no emotion. After about a minute she let her arm fall to her sides and let out a sigh.

"I don't get it." I raised an eyebrow at her. I just looked back at her shrugged a little in confusion.

"What?" She walked over to the bunk and sat down beside me. I moved over a little, both because I still didn't trust her and didn't want to be closer to her than I had to, and so she could have space to sit on. She looked down in her lap and played with her hands, before speaking again.

"I just don't get it. Back in that crazy blizzard, I saw you. You was frozen solid, and then you started to thaw and then you were alive again. How is that possible, shouldn't you still be dead and frozen?" Oh yeah, I remembered that. When Leo had, when trying to protect Karai, had hit me with my own ice and froze my heart. My arms, legs and body had frozen part by part until my whole body had frozen solid. But, for some unknown reason I had thawed and the ice was gone. I still didn't know the reason why it had happened, but I had been happy it did. I shrugged at Karai and looked away from her.

"I have no idea. Maybe some chemical reaction or something, I don't know. And I don't really care, the only thing I cared about there and then was that I was alive and me and my brothers had made amends. That we were a team again. That's all that means something to me." Karai looked at me strangely and I realized I had turned to look at her while I was speaking. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and moved a little closer to me.

"Yeah, why did you do that? You went in between me and Leo even if you knew he would die, but you still did it, why?" I didn't even have to think over that question. There was a few unwritten rules between us, like '_no turtle gets left behind_' and we risked everything for each other.

"Because we are a team, we mean everything to each other. In this life we only have each other and if one of us goes down, we all go down. We're a family, and families stick together no matter what." I pressed my lips together and then looked back at her."Not that I would expect _you_ to know what that means." Karai looked away and then down at her lap again.

"You turtles, you're very peculiar. In more than one way. I mean, I've grown up to believe that love and friends are unnecessary and that Hamato Yoshi, your master killed my mother. But now, I– I'm not so sure anymore." She turned away and lowered her head in shame, and I felt a small pang of sympathy kick in, and cursed myself for being so compassionate. I fought back the reluctance in me and moved closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leo didn't lie you know. Master Splinter, Hamato Yoshi is your real father. He have a picture of you as a child with him, you and your mother when you were a little baby. He only wants you to know the truth." She didn't answer. She just sat there in silence and never met my eyes. After about three and a half minute (it's important to be accurate) she faced me again, but changed the subject, an lowered her voice.

"Look, in a few hours Shredder plans to make you join him. He's going to try to manipulate you, so don't listen to a word he says and try not to let his words get to you. When he brings you into the throne room you can unleash your powers, break your shackles like you did before and create a minor snow storm while escaping through the hole in the window." I got a little surprised, Karai was helping me? Her plan sounded easy enough, but I still had my gloves on, so it wouldn't work.

"The plan is good, but I have gloves under the shackles so it won't work. Do you have another plan?" Karai shook her head and looked like she thought something through.

"No, but I think have the solution to the problem. Give me your hands." I got a little confused, but stretched out my hands to her and what she did next really surprised me. She unlocked both the shackles and pulled off the gloves from my hands and gave them to me. And I put them in my belt, before she locked my hands up in the shackles again.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more, but there is foot-bots everywhere, so if you escaped through the hallways you would get caught in less the a minute." I didn't answer, I was still a little surprised that she helped me, and now she apologized to me for not helping me more. I looked up from my hands and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you helping me? I mean, I didn't really think you hated us but I didn't expect you to help any one of us." Karai looked a little unsure, and bit her lower lip. Then she just shrugged.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right that Shredder does this. Besides, if what you're saying is true then I should help you since your Hamato Yoshi's family and I'm his daughter. But I'm not sure if I can see it as truth just yet." I nodded understandingly and she stood up.

"I have to go now, I have training soon. I hope you'll get out alive." I nodded again and she unlocked the door and was about to walk out, but I called out to her before she did.

"Wait, Karai." She turned around and looked at me again. I smiled at her. "Thank you. I really appreciate your help." I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn I saw her smile back and then she slipped through the door and locked it again. I was alone again, but I didn't feel so scared anymore. I had a plan to get out of here and all I had to do was wait for Shredder to bring me to the throne room and then I could escape. In the meantime I would have to think of something else.

I looked through the window and somehow the big moon reminded me of Splinter, looking down at me in that little cell, keeping me safe. I wouldn't be surprised if he had been meditating and asked some higher power to help me or at least keep me out of harms way. He was very protective, and we both loved him for it and found a little annoying. But we knew why he did it. After all, all he had left in life was us. Didn't have to be a genius to figure out why he wanted us safe.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

**A/N: It will be different types of writing with Donnie, April and Leo during the song**

While the minutes passed in the cell, Donnie though over the concept of family. Was it when you where a group of the same flesh and blood? Or was it when had a certain love for, not only the ones you were related too but for friends and close ones. The second one made more sense, I mean what kind of family did Karai have? Not exactly one I would choose if I could choose.

'Well, for me family is the people that will always be there when you need them.' Donnie thought and looked through the window again. He stood up and walked towards the window as far as his chains let him go.

"_Always there to warm you in the winter. Always there with shelter from the rain. Always there to catch you when you're falling. Always there to stand you up again. Family..." _

April was on her way home from the lair. Casey had offered to follow her to make sure she got home safe, but after a bit of convincing he had let her go by herself. She was walking on the roof tops by habit and looked through some of the windows and saw families together, having a good time. She smiled sadly and continued on.

"By your side in seconds if you ask it. Arms out wide to welcome you to stay. Near enough to listen to your heart's song. Always there to help you on your way. Family... Family"

_("Family")_

Leo was looking into Mikey's room and smiled softly at his sleeping form. He had already said good night to Raph and had seen him disappear into his room. And Mikey was sound asleep and Splinter had gone to his room not so long ago. Leo closed the door to Mikey's room and lay down on his own bed after closing the door behind him.

"**What is a family? Caring and devoted hearts. With endless love to share, love that will follow you everywhere**"

Donnie sat down on the bunk in his cell and had his hands in his lap. He was a little sad and was thinking about his family.

"_Always there to welcome you in winter"_

("What is a family?")

Leo had his arms behind his head and looked up into the roof from his bed and had a look of concern in his eyes as he thought of his brother.

"**Arms out wide to welcome you to stay**"

_("Right by your side")_

("Near enough to listen to your heart's song")

"**Always there to help you on your way. Family**"

("Always there")

_("Family")_

_("_**Family**_")_

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I didn't want anyone to see it, but I was very, very worried right now. I mean, my little brother was in the same place as the Shredder and he was both dangerous and lethal. Who knew what could happen to Donnie while he was there. True, Donnie could take care of himself and his powers where strong and about as dangerous as Shredder himself. And also true that Rahzar had said Shredder wanted him for his power and that meant he was needed alive, but still.

Both Raph and Mikey had expressed their worry and concern in different ways. Raph had started to beat the living daylight out of the practice dummy and Mikey had tried to watch TV, but all of us could see his eyes were watching but his head was somewhere else. April had been quiet and sat with her arms around herself and didn't even respond to Casey wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Master Splinter had gone into his room to meditate (what a surprise) and I had at first tried to be positive and come up with a rescue plan, but no one was listening so I gave up after a while.

I heard my T-phone go off on the bedside table. I picked it up and read on the display. It was April who called and I was a little surprised that she was up at this hour. It was almost midnight. I pressed the respond-button and put the phone to my ear.

"Leonardo here. What's up April?"

"_How are you doing Leo? You didn't look so good before_?" I sighed. April may only have known us for almost two years but she still knew us so good she knew when one of us was feeling down. And my brothers had told me it wasn't easy to see if I was upset if you didn't know me.

"Not so good. I mean, Donnie is with the Shredder! I keep telling myself that he can take care of himself but it doesn't work so well." April sighed on the other end of the phone and I heard her breathing in before starting to talk again.

"_I'm worried too Leo, Donnie's my best friend and he has always there when I needed him and I want to be there when he needs us. But I try to see it like this, Shredder wants his powers and that means he wants him alive, right?_" I breathed in through my nose and nodded even if she couldn't see me do it.

"I know April. I also know that he is fully capable to take care of himself and can hold of enemies long enough so he can either escape or defeat them, but still. He's my little brother and I'm the leader. I failed him before, April. I shouldn't have told you to split up before." April scoffed and raised her voice a little.

"_You did not fail him Leo! How were you supposed to know that Karai and her robots and mutants would attack him tonight? Don't be so hard on yourself. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if he has figured out a plan on his own and will bust out of there all by himself." _I had to admit she had a point. I sighed and decided to round up the call.

"Yeah, I guess you're right April. And I hope you're right about him having plan. And thanks for the call, I guess I needed someone to talk to. But it's late and we have training in the morning." She interrupted.

"_Yes I know, and I have school tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow?_" I nodded again.

"Yeah, we'll see you then, April. Good night!" I ended the call and removed my mask and my gear and mask before crawling in under the blanket, and tried to get some sleep. '_I hope you're alright Donnie. Please, be alright._' I thought before I turned of the lights and closed my eyes.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I woke up when I heard the door unlock and sat up on the bunk and the thin blanket that was in the cell fell off me. Tiger Claw entered the room and once again did he unlock the chain from the wall and put a new chain in the shackles and started to drag me after him towards Shredder's throne room. The only thing he said was 'Do not fight back' and I didn't. I felt butterflies in my stomach, this was it. It all depended on how things went now. If things went my way I would be home in no time. But if didn't, heaven knows what Shredder will do to me then.

Tiger Claw opened the same door as before and dragged me towards the throne, where Shredder sat and looked as dark and sinister as ever. Tiger Claw did exactly what he had done a few hours earlier and pushed me down to my knees in front of the stair that led up the throne. Shredder stood up and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of me and looked down on me. I felt a small shiver run down my spine and shivered a little in fear. But I tried to put on a brave face, or at least show no fear or emotion. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me and seemed to take in everything he could see.

"So, you say you don't want to be a part of the foot clan? Are you certain of this, turtle?" I nodded. I did _not_ want to talk to him anymore than I had to. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me up and put me on my feet.

"You may want to reconsider that, boy. Do you realize that I can give you more than Hamato Yoshi can. You can train with a real master, work in a real laboratory with technology that human scientists can only dream of and fight alongside real ninjas. Are you sure you do not want to consider my offer." I guess he thought that I was easy to buy over. Then I got the idea to play along until the right moment. I looked up at him a put on a look of consideration on my face.

"Okay, you got me hooked. Is there, anything more I should know about the foot clan that could be interesting." Shredder chuckled darkly, and for a second I thought he had seen through my facade, but either he didn't notice or he did and decided to play along too.

"You will get a lot better to work with, you don't have drag on your family and look after them all the time. You have the freedom to build everything you want in the Kraang laboratory and with their amazing technology. You will be appreciated by both the clan and me. No more teasing or insulting from incompetent fools and no unappreciated work at all." I had to admit, most of it really sounded tempting. But I fought against the urge to drool over the offers.

"It sounds really tempting Shredder, but what's the catch? What do _I_ have to give _you_ for all that? I doubt all that comes for free." Shredder chuckled again and placed himself in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"No, but I don't ask for much from you. All I want from you is the location to your family's lair. That's all it takes to get everything you could ask for." Wow, I didn't see _that_ coming. I bit my lip to make it look like I was thinking it over, but instead I glanced down at my hands and saw the ice starting to crawl over the metal. I silently cheered but then I heard Shredder's voice again.

"So, what do you say turtle? Do you accept my offer?" I didn't look up first. I just looked down into the floor and then looked up again at Shredder, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Shredder... No one in their right state mind would ever work for _you_!" Then I went down to my knees and smashed my hands against the floor. The impact on the metal crushed them and I rolled out of the way before Shredder would recover and try to attack me. But he did and both he, Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface raced towards me. But I had no gloves on so I started to work up the magic right away. I threw ice balls at Fishface legs which froze the mechanical limbs in only a few seconds. But I barely had time to see that happen, cause I had to back-flipped away from Rahzar's claws and then hit him in the head, which made him faint. And when Tiger Claw tried to attack I just ducked away from him and then jumped away from Shredder, but barely managed to get away from his claws without getting a scratch. I ran up the stairs to Shredder's throne and first I stepped on the ground that created a thick layer of ice all over the floor and then I created a big snowflake with my hands, like I had done a few weeks earlier and let it blow out over the room and when the wind started to blow I jumped up to the window and climbed out. But I heard Shredder's enraged voice behind me just as I got out of the hole in the window.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Get the foot-bots and get that turtle!" Oh boy! I would have to run for it! Or else I would get back in that cell again, and I refused to go back. I would have to run and I would have to run fast! My life depended on it!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, let me just say that the song scene was really hard to write, but I did my best. So if you have complaints, please go easy on me! I'm doing the best I can, okay! And don't think that this is the last chapters, I plan on writing at least five or six more chapters, so I don't blame you if this was a little lamer than other stories you've read, but it's not the end and I hope you don't dump the story! Anyway, keep your eyes out for the next chapter, and please review! G'night everybody!** **(Yakko reference)'**

**Song for the chapter: Always there – Roger Bart, Susan Egan, Jeff Bennett and Jodi Benson (Lady and the tramp 2)**


	8. Chapter 8, Safe and sound

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Wow, fast update. I love summer vacation and I still have nine and a half week left! Hooray! And I'm glad you liked my last chapter, I was a little worried. So, last time Donnie got help from Karai and is now on the run! Now let's see how it goes for him, shall we? Of course you want to know how it goes or else you wouldn't be here. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 8, Safe and sound

* * *

(Donnie's PO.V)

Just as I had heard Shredder's yell I started to run, as fast I could. I needed to get somewhere safer where I could try to contact my brothers and tell them I was okay and was on my way home. But where should I go? The sewers was too obvious, that would be the first place they would go, if not guarding every good manhole that they could find. And I knew I couldn't keep running forever. But where would I go? I could just call them on the spot, even if it was in the middle of the night and they were probably asleep. But as I reached down into my belt I noticed it was empty, my T-phone was gone!

"Ugh, sewer apples!" I guess it wasn't such a surprise, but it still frustrated me that my phone was gone. Now what? My thoughts got interrupted as I heard heavy foot steps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tiger Claw run after me and Rahzar not far behind him. I knew that both dogs and cats had a great sense of smell so even if I found a place to hide they would find me, I needed to camouflage my smell. But first I had to shake those mutants of my tail. I jumped down to a lower roof and saw a water tower, and got an idea. I jumped up and saw a small hole, just big enough for my shell to squeeze through. I barely managed to get in before I saw those mutants stop right in front of the tower. I thanked the heavens that this was a _water _tower so my smell got a little fainter.

"Where did that turtle go? I could've sworn I saw him run over here!" Rahzar growled and I could hear the frustration in his voice. Tiger Claw didn't say anything, he just sniffed in every direction and then he pointed to the left.

"Let's try over there, if we come back empty-handed Shredder will have our heads." And with that they ran away and jumped to the next roof. I let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the water. I decided to sit there a while just in case, and besides I needed to come up with a plan. I had placed my gloves back on as I ran. I didn't want to wear them, but I didn't want to leave any traces behind me. So, what was the plan? I couldn't go straight to the sewers, it would be to obvious as I already said, but then what would I do. I needed to contact the guys and tell them I was on my way back, but how? There was one option, but I didn't want to put my friend in trouble and possible danger because of me. But then what would I do? I groaned mentally, I had no choice. I had to go to April's place.

I looked out of the hole to see if any mutant or robot was near. There wasn't, and as silently as I could I climbed out of the hole and started to run towards April's house. And maybe it was my turtle luck or something else but it wasn't that far away from here. But I kept a sharp eye out for any robots or mutants that could sneak up on me and attack.

I jumped on to April's fire escape and looked inside to see if she was there. She was there, asleep. I hated that I would have to wake her up, but right now I didn't have a choice. I knocked on the window to try to wake her, and talked as loud as I dared.

"April? April, wake up!" She moved a little and looked like she was waking up. But then she just turned around to face the wall and fell asleep again. I groaned a little and tapped harder against the glass.

"April! Please wake up!"

* * *

(April's P.O.V)

I heard a small tapping on the window, and tried to ignore it. A small whisper was also audible, but I just turned away from the window and tried to go back to sleep, only to have the tapping get louder. I opened my eyes and sat up and stretched my arms a little.

"Someone better be dying..." I muttered to myself and turned to the window. And the sight made my mouth go dry and I forgot to breath for three seconds. Donnie was on the fire escape both wet and looked frantic. I jumped out of the bed and ran up to the window.

"Donnie!" He put his finger to his mouth and pointed to the roof tops. I opened the window and he jumped in and closed the window behind him.

"Sorry for waking you up at this hour April but I-" I didn't let him finish, I was too busy throwing my arms around his neck and held on tight. I that he was both wet and cold but for the moment I didn't care. He got a little surprised when I hugged him, but he hugged back. But after a few seconds I pulled away and placed my hands on his shoulders so I could look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay? Did Shredder hurt you? Or did he-" This time he cut my off by placing his hands over my wrists and gently pushed them away. He had a gentle smile, but eyes showed he was in a hurry.

"I'm fine April, don't worry about me. I'm sorry for waking you up at this hour, but I needed to go someplace to hide for a second." I waved with my hands at him to show it was okay.

"Donnie, you guys are welcome here anytime, you know that. But how did you escape that shredd-head?" He shook his head with sealed lips.

"I'll tell you later April. Shredder's mutants and robots are after me and I just needed a breather. I just need to borrow your phone and the I'll be out of your hair." And go out there with crazy mutants and robots after him, nu-uh. No way! I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"And let you go out there with those maniacs after you? Forget it! You're staying here tonight!" Donnie looked a little surprised, but then he looked almost pleadingly at me.

"But April, if they find me here then you'll be in trouble! They know who you are and where you live, remember?" I put my finger up and gave my response with confidence in myself.

"Ah-ah! They know where my aunt lives and she is useless to them. Sorry Donnie but you're staying here tonight." It was first then that I got curious about why he was wet.

"One question though, why are you soaking wet?" He looked at the small puddle on my carpet and shrugged and answered a little shyly.

"I had to dampen my smell, so Tiger Claw or Rahzar wouldn't find me." I saw him shudder a little and pushed him down on my computer chair and ran out of my room to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and ran back to my room as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake my dad. When I got back I gave the towel to Donnie who started to dry himself with it. While he did that I pulled out a blanket from my closet and wrapped it around his shoulders and a can of lemon scent and sprayed it around in the room to cover up Donnie's scent, just in case. I also opened the window and sprayed a little outside just to be safe. After I put away the can I placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder and he looked up at me with a smile and a small blush on his cheeks.

"Do you feel better?" He nodded and wrapped the blanket closer around his shoulders. He still looked a little cold, but not as wet as before. He had placed the damp towel on the door to the closet to dry it, so I let it hang there.

"Yeah, thanks April. I really appreciate this." I nodded and smiled at him. Before I could stop myself I bent down a little to his level and wrapped my arms around his neck again, and this time he didn't get as surprised as before and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay Donnie. We were so worried that you would get hurt or even killed. You should have seen the others before. And Leo was convinced it was his fault you got captured before. It was kinda cute." He chuckled a little and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Well he has always been one to look after the rest of us. I mean, his worst fear is that we would get in danger and he would be powerless to help us." I smiled at when I pulled away I pressed a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush and let out a dorky laugh and mumbled a little incoherently. But he shook his head a little and got serious again.

"April, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I need to call the others and tell them I'm fine and will home tomorrow." I nodded and walked over to bedside table and gave him the T-phone on it. He dialed a number and put the phone to his head where I supposed his 'ear' was.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

I reluctantly started to wake up when an unwelcome sound disturbed my dreams about crushing foot-bots and Kraang. I opened my eyes and it was my T-phone going off. I groaned and thought about turning it off, but then I got the idea that it was something important.

"Well it better be something important, or whoever it is, is going to be in a lot of trouble for disturbing my sleep." I reached out and grabbed my T-phone and read on the display and saw that it was April's number. I pressed on the respond-button and put the phone to my ear.

"Ugh, this had better be good April." If I had been tired before all the sleepiness left in a second when I heard the response on the other end.

"Raph? Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?" I sat straight up in my bed and clutched the phone with both my hands and almost yelled into the phone.

"Donnie! Is that you! Oh my god, are you alright? Did shredd-head hurt you? How did you-" I heard him chuckle on the other end as he interrupted me. How was he so calm.

"Yeah Raph, I'm fine. I'm at April's place right now. I managed to get out of Shredder's lair, but I'll tell you when I get back tomorrow." I got a little confused when he said that he would get back tomorrow, but I decided not to ask him about it until tomorrow.

"As for if he hurt me, no. He just locked me in in a cell and kept me there for a few hours. He didn't torture me if that's what you think." I sighed in relief and let my shoulders fall. But I couldn't help asking.

"Why are you at April's place? Why didn't you come to the sewers and to the lair?" Donnie yawned a little before explaining.

"Because Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface and Shredder's foot-bots are all over the city looking for me, and sewers would be the first place they would look in, so I'm just staying for the night and I'll go back to the lair early in the morning. Okay?" I would rather want him back at the lair right away, but for now I decided to let him have it his way.

"Okay, fine. Just, try to stay safe this time okay?" He chuckled a little and promised he would. I ended the call and ran out of my room and into Leo's room and started shaking him like crazy.

"Leo! Leo wake up, man!" He groaned and tried bury his head in his blanket, but I grabbed his pillow and threw it at his head.

"Wake up already!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes and glared at me with blurry eyes.

"Raph, unless this is about Shredder knowing about where our lair is or the Kraang is about to try to take over the world again then I'm not interested." He said and tried to go back to sleep again, but I grabbed his shoulder and shook it before he did.

"Leo, it's about Donnie! He escaped Shredder's lair and is at April's place right now! He'll be home tomorrow!" Leo's eyes snapped open and sat straight up in his bed like I had done. He looked at me with wide eyes and looked as he if he thought I was crazy.

"What! How do you know?!" I couldn't help the smile from creeping on my face and nodded when he said 'what' and showed him my T-phone.

"He called me from April's phone twenty seconds ago! He said he's staying the night there and will be home tomorrow morning!" Leo's face also had a big smile right now and he jumped up and out of bed immediately after I ended that sentence. He grabbed my shoulders and smiled brightly.

"That's great! Best news you could come with!"

"What great news?" We looked at the door and saw Mikey standing there and rubbed on of his eyes and I guessed we had woken him up with all the yelling. Leo stepped forward and grabbed Mikey's shoulders and bent down to his level so he could look him in the eyes.

"Donnie is at April's place right now! He'll be home tomorrow morning!" Mikey's sleepiness disappeared in less than a second. He jumped up and down in excitement and talked so fast it was hard to hear what he said, well if you hadn't known Mikey for so long.

"So you mean that he escaped Shredd-head? Totally awesome! I wonder how he did that, how do you think he did it? Maybe he attacked him and froze his head or something, or maybe he-" Leo slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed lightly at him.

"We're excited too, but he won't be home until tomorrow. Let's try to get some sleep and wait for him until tomorrow." Mikey nodded and ran back to his room and saying a fast good night and I went back to my room and closed the door.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

When I woke up in the morning I didn't where I was. I looked around in the room and realized I was lying on a carpet on April's floor. Then I remembered what happened last night. I had escaped from Shredder and went to April and she told me to stay at her place for the night. I remembered she had given me a pillow and then she had gone back to sleep after I had made my call to Raph. I took her phone to check what time it was, about 6:52 AM. April's alarm would soon go off since it was school today. About time to move back home. I took a piece of paper on April's desk and and wrote a small 'thank you' before I, as silently as I could climbed out of the window and jumped down to the ground and opened a manhole cover and jumped down into the sewage. The smell did hit me a little harder than usual since I hadn't been in the sewer for a while, but I got over it rather fast and I started to run back to the lair. It was good thing it wasn't so far to the lair from April's place. And another good thing was that morning training didn't start until 8:00 AM.

It didn't take long before I got to the turnstiles and saw the living room, empty. But I had an idea on where they where. In the kitchen. It was around seven, so Mikey should be making breakfast, so I ran towards the kitchen. As I suspected they where there, but I heard them talking about something so I decided to listen at what they where talking about. I guess my curiosity got the best of me.

"How _did_ you know Donnie was with April anyway?" That was Mikey. He still sounded a little tired, and that was saying something considering he was the one that always awake enough to make breakfast every morning.

"I've already told you, he called me with April's phone and told me that he was coming home today. That's all I know okay!" Raph, definitely Raph. He sounded rather annoyed with Mikey, so I assumed that the discussion had been going on for a while. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laugh.

"What I wanna know is how he managed to escape Shredder. I mean, he's a really tough opponent." And that was Leo. I decided to make an entrance now.

"Why don't you ask him." I pushed the curtain aside and saw the others. Mikey was standing over at the stove making omelets and Leo and Raph was sitting at the table. Three heads snapped over in my direction and Mikey dropped the frying pan and jumped on me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Even though I had been expecting that to happen Mikey wasn't exactly light as a feather. I felt the air getting knocked out of my lungs and the weight of my younger brother on my chest. Mikey had his arms around my neck and nuzzled my neck.

"Oh, dude you're back! I heard you escaped from the Shredder, you're my hero, dude!" I couldn't but smile at him and hugged him back.

"It's great to see you to Mikey." I sniffed a little and turned back at my little brother. "Is something burning?" Mikey snapped up and looked back at the stove.

"Oh no! My pizza-omelets!" He jumped off me and pulled the frying pan away from the hot plate. I chuckled at him and Leo walked up to me and gave his hand to help me. After I got to my feet he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you're okay Donnie." I smiled at him, even if he couldn't see it. Raph walked up to me too, but instead of a hug he reached out arms and put me in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over my skull. It both hurt and made me laugh. After he let me up Mikey started to serve up his omelets, and though a little burned, they tasted good. Then I had explain how I escaped first of all. I left out the part with the gloves and Karai though, I didn't want to start a new discussion about whether Karai was bad or good. I could tell them later, maybe.

"And then I created a minor blizzard inside Shredder's throne room as a distraction and jumped out of the window and ran like crazy over to April's place." The other were silent first, but Mikey broke the silence.

"Dude, so cool! I mean, I know it wasn't a big fight, but still, you managed to escape_ The Shredder_! That is cool!" Raph nodded and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, for once Mikey his right! I told you you were awesome." I smiled at them. But Leo didn't look so happy or proud. He saw my face when I looked at him, and he quickly explained.

"Oh it was a really great escape Donnie, it's just have a feeling that Shredder won't give up so easily." I nodded. And I had a feeling that things would get even worse sooner than I liked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know not much happened, but we got a happy reunion, right? Hope you like it and I will update as soon as I can, okay! See ya in the next chapter! G'night everybody!**


	9. Chapter 9, Torn in two

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Okay sorry this update wasn't as fast as my last update, but this chapter was a little hard to write so it took a while to just figure out what would happen in this chapter, but I got a little help from a reviewer called 'thegirlwholived' and I made the rest up on my own. I also got a smaller cold, but that won't stop me from writing. ** **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please, give me your reviews and if you have any ideas, don't feel shy to give me your opinions. And again, please review. **

Chapter 9, Torn in two

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

The day had been rather calm, I only had to explain how I escaped the Shredder's lair two more times, one time for master Splinter and one time for both April and Casey who came to the lair after school today. Casey had said he was rather impressed, and that's saying a lot coming from him. April had also seemed relieved and impressed, but I could see that she was thinking about something but didn't say anything. Splinter had also seemed rather thoughtful while hearing my story, but he did praise me for my escape but I still felt like he doubted me.

Right now we were all in the living room and was occupied with our own activities. Leo and Mikey was watching Super Robo Mecha Force and seemed rather into it. I guess the show was good, but I wasn't really paying attention right now. Raph and Casey was coming out of the dojo after having a 'training fight' as Raph called it, which was when he and Casey blew off stem by fighting each other, not necessarily with ninja skills.

I was sitting with my laptop and tried to find some old idea or invention to work on, but couldn't concentrate. My mind was on Karai right now. The fact that she helped me escape felt a little weird. I mean, her loyalty seemed to switch from one side to another just like that. So was supposed to trust her now, or should I still be on my toes about her? What if we ran into her with the foot again? How should I react, and would _she_ do? Attack us or try to convince us that she had switched sides? Ugh, I started to feel like Leo.

All these thoughts made me frustrated with my brain and tried to focus on something else but I couldn't. For a minute I was thinking about just taking my laptop and closing myself of in the lab, but then figured the others would get suspicious if I did since there were no apparent reason to leave since it was quiet-ish and no one was really disturbing me. Ugh, I have a great idea for a new 'Metalhead' and I couldn't focus on even creating a sketch for it. This wasn't exactly my day. I mean, my brain was always active and thinking about every detail, but still today it had to think about Karai of all people? So irritating and frustrating.

"Hello? Earth to Donatello, is there anybody home?" I snapped out of thoughts when I heard April called out to me right into my ear. I looked up from the computer and jumped a little when I saw she was only inches from my ear and almost dropped my laptop and by reflex grabbed it before it fell of my knees. I also saw that the others also looked in my direction, probably because April had called out to me a few times, even if I hadn't heard I assumed she had. But they turned back to what they were doing quickly after, which helped a little.

"Uh, Y-yeah? W-what's up A-April?" I cursed myself for stuttering and I felt a stupid blush creep onto my cheeks, again! You might think I was a little nervous talking to April, but I was just trying get my brain to forget about Karai and focus on April. Hm, that's a first. _April_ was not the one I had to get off my mind to focus on something. April looked a little suspicious, but backed away a little.

"I was just wondering, didn't you have your gloves on during the patrol they caught you?" I wasn't really expecting that question, and didn't answer first, I just tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"Yes, I did. Why?" I felt myself sweating a little as she moved closer to my face again. She looked rather suspicious and the look in her eyes made me unsure.

"But if you had them, plus had those shackles on, then how did you freeze them and smash them?" Oh man, she was on to me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she was smart and had the mind and skills of a news reporter. And, well a kunoichi too. I swallowed and licked my lips and avoided her eyes, but before I could answer her question Leo turned around and looked at us

"Yeah now that you mention it, how did you get your gloves off with the shackles on?" Now everyone in the room was looking at both me and April, I shrugged innocently and looked down at the sofa.

"I don't know, maybe they removed them or something? I mean, it's not like they knew why I had them?" Casey walked up to the couch and stuck his face so close to my face it was uncomfortable.

"Aw, come on Donnie, tell us! Didn't Master Splinter teach you it's bad to lie?" I leaned away from him and shuffled a few inches away from him with a small look of how uncomfortable this was.

"Yes, he did. But, I am not lying you know." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and tried to look cocky. Raph grabbed Casey's shoulder and threw him aside and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh really? So you mean that the Shredder didn't know the gloves was supposed to know the gloves concealed your powers?" I nodded and tried to keep my mask on. You'd think that after forcing myself to learn how to keep a straight face it would be easier to keep it straight now. Raph leaned in a little closer and I tried to lean away from his face, being stopped by the back of the couch.

"You don't think that Fishface got the idea of the gloves holding your powers back when you attacked him with your powers the other day?" I pressed my face up to his and narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't remove my gloves then, I only stomped on the ground to create ice on the ground!" He didn't even take a step back or lean away as I pressed my face closer to his. He stood his ground and got even closer to my face.

"Yes you did! You shot a ball of ice in his face, remember that?" I lifted my finger to respond when I realized I couldn't. Oh, crud! I groaned and sat back down onto the couch with a sigh of defeat. I placed my hands over my face then let them fall.

"Okay, okay I admit it. I had my gloves on under the shackles." Casey pointed at me with a laugh. I answered his laugh by throwing a snowball in his face, making him choke and cough, trying to get rid of the snow from his mouth and throat. Mikey, who hadn't said a thing so far moved up from the floor and plopped down on the couch beside me and pointed with an accusing finger a few inches away from my nose. Seriously, didn't anyone know the meaning of personal space in this family?

"So you lied? You didn't escape the way you said you did?!" I pushed him away from me, making him fall of the couch.

"If you guys would stop invading my personal space I could explain it to you, if no one else has to suck the oxygen right out my personal space, do you?" No one said anything so I started to explain how it really went when I escaped.

"I did escape the way I did, I only got a little help." I swallowed a little and almost whispered out the last part. Mikey leaned a little closer, but too close, and thank God for that.

"From who? Who at the foot clan would help us?" I licked my lips. This was the part that would be difficult. And the looks from my family didn't help at all. I swallowed at whispered out the answer. Leo moved closer and leaned a little towards my mouth.

"Hm, come again?" I turned away and muttered out the answer again, once again my brothers didn't really hear it. Raph got impatient and yelled at me.

"Come on Donnie, just spit it out!" I got enough of the pressure and yelled at his face, making him flinch.

"Karai, okay?! Karai helped me!" The room was filled with silence. But only a few seconds after that came the reaction.

"**What**?!" Raph's yell was so strong my mask tails blew behind me and I closed my eyes as his breath hit my face and I also smelled the pepperoni pizza we had shared earlier. After he was done I calmly raised my hand and wiped a small spit stain from my cheek and before I opened my eyes again.

"Yes, Karai came into my cell and started to ask me a few questions-" I immediately got interrupted by Raph again, as he got both suspicious and cautious about the answer.

"What kind of questions?" I started to get impatient and both rolled my eyes in annoyance and yelled at his face again.

"Like how turtles handle puberty!" That got him quiet and even wiped the scowl from his face. I turned away from him again and turned to April, Leo and Mikey instead.

"No, she was a little curious about why I for an example went in between her and Leo during 'the big blizzard.' And then she removed my shackles, pulled of my gloves and then put the shackles on again and that's all that happened." It was a little quiet for a while. But then April started to talk.

"But why did she help you? I thought she was our enemy. And if she wanted to help you, why didn't she help you sneak out? Why removing the shackles just to put them on again?" I shrugged and pursed my lips.

"She said it didn't feel right what the Shredder was doing to me, I don't know. And she said that there was so many foot-robots I wouldn't get far if I did, but I guess she didn't what the robots or mutants to report on her as a traitor or something." Leo seemed excited and placed his hand on my shoulder and shook it a little.

"Does, does this mean Karai is ready to accept that Splinter is her father." We heard an inhale from the entrance to the dojo and we saw that Splinter stood there and probably had listened to the while story. I thought through what Karai had told me before answering. Not really an answer I wanted to give.

"Well, I don't think so. Not right now anyway. She said that she was starting to doubt Shredder and what he had told her about Master Splinter killing her mother and that's partly why she helped me, she doubted Shredder but wasn't ready to except it as the truth just yet." Leo looked disappointed and looked away from me. Master Splinter's ears fell and he walked back to the dojo. And Raph looked at Casey with a doubtful look.

"Well I doubt she's going to going to be on our side, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't trust her for a second." Leo looked at Raph and had a little more fierceness in his eyes.

"Oh really Raph? But you don't trust anyone! I'm surprised that you trusted April and Casey and didn't see them as 'useless' or 'enemies!'" I rolled my eyes and put a hand on both Leo and Raph's chest and pushed them away from each other before the argument turned into a yelling contest.

"Okay, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about Karai, cause I knew it would turn out like this. With a fight about whether Karai is good or bad! Can we please let this go, please?" Both Leo and Raph looked like they wanted to keep the argument going, but walked away from each other. Leo turned back to the TV again and Raph dragged Casey towards the dojo again. Mikey also turned back to the TV and April looked back to her history book. I turned back to my laptop and tried to look through the blueprints and calculations I used when I built Metalhead to see where I should try to make it better. But I still thought about what Karai was going to do with info, take it seriously or ignore it all together.

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

I was sitting in a small room looking through a window. Every now and again I looked down to a small photo torn in two. It only showed my mother and I felt my heart hurt when I thought about her and wondered what she was like. When Tiger Claw had captured Splinter and I was about to walk away but he had told me that I had my mother's spirit, fierce and yet scared. I didn't want to listen, but now I wasn't sure who I believed in or whose words I should listen too. I had been raised by the Shredder and had seen him as my father, but Hamato Yoshi, Leo and Donnie was claiming that Yoshi was my real father. Shredder didn't treat me like a daughter or like he loved me. And Hamato Yoshi was willing to get himself captured to save the turtles. Who was I supposed to believe?

I sighed and put away the photo of my mother and sat down on the window embrasure and looked out over the city. I had seen before how Donatello had escaped from the Shredder and ran away from our hideout. I don't know how I felt about helping him escape, if I regretted it, or was happy with it. I know I was supposed to be like the Shredder and not feel compassion or things like that, but something in me told me that holding this turtle here to get him to do what Shredder wanted him to do was wrong. I sighed again and looked at my reflection in the window.

"_Look at me, I will never pass for the perfect girl, or the perfect daughter._" I leaned my head against the glass and looked to street and saw two girls walking down the sidewalk, and it looked like one of the was that O'Neil girl.

"_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart._" I jumped down from the window embrasure and walked up a to a mirror in the other end of the room.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_" I saw someone who could be the Shredder's daughter in the mirror, but I wasn't so sure that was who _I_ was.

"_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_" I wiped away the make up from my eyes and lips and took off the earrings and looked back to the mirror and tried to see something else, but couldn't.

"_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_" The door opened so suddenly I both jumped a gasped higher than I wanted too. Tiger Claw stood there and looked at me with no sign of any emotion. I frowned at him like I usually did when he was around.

"What do _you_ want?" He didn't flinch or even made a face at the tone of my voice. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he never did.

"Master Shredder has summoned us to his throne room. He says he has new plan to make the turtle with ice powers to join us." I felt my spine grow cold, but tried to not show it. I just followed him to the throne room. Xever and Bradford was already there and Shredder was sitting there and only watched us kneel down in front of him.

"I assume you know that the turtle Donatello escaped last night, Karai." I didn't answer, but I nodded slightly and bowed deeper for him. I knew that he knew that I had figured out that he escaped last night, words goes pretty fast around here.

"Do you have another plan, master?" Bradford asked with respect and bowed his head when he asked. 'Kiss-up' I insulted him mentally and rolled my eyes, but turned away my head so no one could see me do it. Shredder stood up and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of us.

"Yes, I do. And this time you have to make sure there is no failure. The consequences would be, unfortunate." His voice got deeper as he ended the sentence and I couldn't help but shudder at his threat even if I wasn't afraid of him.

"Yeah, but then maybe you shouldn't try to convince him to join you. It didn't seem to work so good, did it?" Shredder turned to me and I shuddered again and looked back to the floor.

"Watch your tongue, Karai. You should now better than to talk to me like that." I didn't answer, but I bit my lip so I couldn't answer. Xever looked up at Shredder and asked carefully.

"But Master, what _is_ your grand plan to make the turtle join the foot clan without fighting back?" Shredder didn't look at him, but he gave his answer.

"In a simple, classic but yet an effective way, blackmail." I started to get the idea of what he was going to do. He would use O'Neil to make him join us. And maybe even his entire family.

"So, you're going to use April O'Neil to make him join us?" I asked, a little more unsure and carefully. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes, and I could swear he looked surprised.

"Does that girl mean a lot to him?" Oh no, now what would I do? Lie or tell the truth? Break my loyalty or follow it? I decided to follow it. I could try to fix it later.

"Yes, all his friends, brothers and master mean a lot to him. Even this Casey Jones meant a lot to him even if they argue a lot. You could take away science and inventing from his life and he wouldn't break, so much. But take out his family, and he'll do anything to save them." Shredder hummed, and walked up to his throne again and sat down.

"Very well. Tiger Claw, tomorrow night you will go out with Xever and you will find the turtles. Bradford, you and Karai will go and find miss O'Neil and this Casey Jones. Once you've captured them, you will bring them here, but don't capture Donatello. He will surely return to their lair and bring help. And if they come to out hideout, we will capture Hamato Yoshi, but do not capture Donatello. Let him wriggle like a worm on a hook." We bowed down again and left the room. I was currently debating with myself. What should I do? I still wasn't sure if I was ready except that Hamato Yoshi could be my father, so what should I do?

I decided that I would go with Shredder's plan for now, and then find a way contact Donatello and form a plan to fix this. But first I would have to cope with tomorrow night's plan and what I would have to do. I couldn't remember if I had ever I felt like I was torn in two like I was now.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Now what is going to happen? Well, you probably know, but** **just so you know, I have come down with a really tough headache so it might take a while before I update, but it's only a possibility so I may update soon or I may not, we'll see. And did you catch the 1980's reference? And I did take lines and scenes from both Frozen and the second last episode from the 2k3 TMNT - cartoon. Did you find them? **

**And thank you 'thegirlwholived' who gives me such good ideas for chapters! If you have anymore ideas, then please give me them, it has helped a lot so far. The reason I bring this up is because this chapter was really tough to write, cause I couldn't figure out how to continue this story. So thank you for your ideas. **

**Song for the chapter: Reflection – Lea Salonga (Mulan)**


	10. Chapter 10, Love or close friendship

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Okay, I got better faster way than I thought so I started to write this chapter early. Good, right? So this chapter is still filler and maybe a little shorter than the others, but I promise next chapter will have more action and I will try to make it longer too since I have a lot to fit in to on chapter, but that's what we like, right? And I'm happy I saw the last episode, cause now I have more ideas to the story too. (Ugh, I need to stop 'talking' so much, I'm not sure you even read this part.) I just thought I've written quite a bit about Capril, so I decided to write a little Apriltello too. And I also wanted one chapter with April and Donnie interacting. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. **

Chapter 10, Love or close friendship?

* * *

(April's P.O.V)

I had seen the guys grow closer the last few weeks and it was nice and a little bit cute to see them interacting in a more brotherly way and not with so much hitting or hurting each other. At the moment Leo and Raph was sparring in the dojo, since Splinter had wanted them to work on their teamwork, in other words a 'no arguing or fighting unless I say so session.' Mikey was playing video games with Casey and they were both yelling at each other to jump, run or attack better. Donnie had walked into his lab a little while ago, but was now walking out and towards the turnstiles. I looked at him and stood up from the couch and put away my laptop.

"Where are you going, Donnie? The junkyard?" He shook his head and put his bo in the strap on his back.

"No, I'm heading over the visit Alex. You remember him don't you?" I nodded with a small smile. Donnie had built Alex after he had run away and somehow had brought him to life. He had both helped us find Donnie and then saved Donnie from his own coldness. He was a little weird and wasn't exactly the smartest creation in the world, but he had good intentions. And loved summer too, for some weird strange reason.

Donnie looked at the others too, who looked at the screen, too distracted by the video game.

"Hey, guys! I'm heading out to visit Alex! Anyone want to join me?" Neither Casey or Mikey answered and just waved him off and Donnie knew both Raph and Leo was busy at the moment. He just shrugged it off with a tolerant smile.

"Guess not." He muttered and turned to go again. But then I made my mind.

"Uh, I would like to come with you." He turned towards me a little shocked, as if he had forgotten about me being there, or just assuming I wasn't coming. I saw him blush slightly and smiled at that. But he looked a little unsure.

"Are you sure? It could get a little, you know weird." I frowned in confusion, before nodding again. I wasn't sure of what he meant with 'weird' but how weird could it be with a talking snowman when you pretty much talked with mutated turtles and a rat on a daily basis? So we left the lair but for the first minutes none of us said a word. It felt so awkward you could almost feel the tension. But after a while Donnie started to break the silence.

"So, uh what I meant when I said that it could be a little, you know weird, I just meant that well, when Alex found his own home in the sewers I-I just thought he would be a little, y-you know lonely. So I made a few little, um f-friends for him." I smiled at his little stuttering and that he sounded so unsure in himself. In some way, it was adorable. It was also kind of adorable that he was so generous and cared so much for others. Sometimes he cared so much about others that he forgot about himself.

"Really? How sweet of you." I almost shocked myself with my words. I thought Donnie was sweet? Of course I thought he was, he was so caring, generous and selfless. But I never thought I would say it out loud, and at his face too. He looked away so I wouldn't see his blush, but I saw it anyway. He shook it off and turned back to me.

"Yeah, I thought he would like the company, but I just wanted to warn you a little, they can be rather rambunctious, inappropriate, and doesn't always listen to others, have short attention span, sometimes they are a little too honest but you know, t-they're fine, I mean t-they they mean well, so you know-" I snickered a little at him rambling and placed my hand on his shoulder and that shut him up.

"Donnie, I'm sure they're wonderful. They can't be worse than the foot clan." He chuckled a little and then pulled out a thick blanket from his bag and handed it to me. I looked at it and then back to Donnie with a look that said 'why do I need this.'

"Uh, the place where they live is covered in snow, and ice, which is rather cold." Okay that was a good point. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and we walked into a tunnel and then came to a big room like space full with snow and icicles, and immediately I was glad that Donnie had given me the blanket cause I felt the temperature drop big time. In the room was four small snowmen playing around and laughing. It was both a cute, and a strange sight. But considering all I had seen the last year, this shouldn't be too weird.

"Hey you guys! Donnie is here!" Alex waved at the other snowmen and they cheered and came running towards us, or more like waddling towards us since they didn't have very long legs. And since they only reached to our knees (if not lower) we kneeled down to the ground to greet them. I saw that Donnie had been very creative with these new snowmen. One was a little taller than Alex but a little fatter than him and had short twig arms and a thicker twig for a nose and cute dimples in both cheeks. One had the body of a bowling pin and long arms and a bucktooth. The last one was about half as small as Alex and looked like a snowman version of a kid. Big eyes, big bucktooth, a little weed patched that looked a little tousled.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again." Donnie said and placed his hand on Alex head and ruffled his weed-hair. Alex snickered and pulled away from his hand. Donnie turned to me and gestured to the other snowmen, first the fat one, than bowling pin shaped one and lastly the kid.

"April, this is Randy, Nathan and Hunter. Guys, this is my friend April." The fat one, Randy nodded at me with a smile. Nathan took my hand politely and kissed it, and as old fashioned as it was it was kind of cute of him. I did laugh a little but mostly because I got a little embarrassed by the gesture and because his lips where cold. The little kid snowman Hunter ran forward and grabbed my arm.

"Are you and Donnie in love with each other, cause you look like you are." The question itself was very innocent and any kid could ask something like that, but it made both me and Donnie drop our smiles, look at each other and then Donnie started to protest. I was going to, but I didn't since Donnie already was explaining.

"What n-no, no no! We're just close friends that's all. There is no 'love' in our relationship." Donnie said and waved with both of his hands of emphasis. Randy placed his hands on Nathan's shoulder and tried to whisper to him, but not very quietly.

"You think that's the girl he always says is so beautiful and perfect?" Donnie shushed him loudly and looked both angry and nervous at the same time. I thought the atmosphere started to get a little awkward, but still I giggled at the snowmen and at Donnie's reaction.

"What? You said that you liked her." Donnie slapped his hand over the snowman's mouth and shushed him again. I couldn't help it, I thought the situation was both funny and cute and laughed at both Donnie and the small snowmen. Donnie seemed very nervous and tried to make the snowmen talk about something else, or nothing at all.

"What do you think, April? Is he any boyfriend material?" Randy asked and raised an eyebrow with a sly smile and leaned in a little closer to me. Donnie pushed him away from me, and I still thought it was a little endearing. Alex pushed his friends away and told them to go and play or something. He smiled apologetically at us and tried to smother it over.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They've heard a bit about you when Donnie and his brothers have been here before, so I guess they assumed you were, you know..." Both Donnie and I knew what he meant, no one had to say anything. Donnie stood up and grabbed my arm and had bright red cheeks.

"Yeah, well it was great to see you're doing good but I think it's time to go now. So bye-bye guys!" He dragged me away from their home and if I didn't know why he did it, I would make more resistance. But, I knew that Donnie had a crush on me. He wasn't exactly good at hiding it you know. We stopped a little while at a tunnel opening with a pipe where sewer water flowed down and we sat down on the pipe. No one said anything during the minutes that followed, but after about five minutes I started to laugh out loud. Donnie looked at me and started trying to explain.

"I'm sorry April. I promise, they're usually not like that. I'm sorry if they made you feel-" I placed my fingers over his mouth to stop his rambling and snickered slightly at him. I had to admit he was cute when he was like that.

"Donnie, it's okay. It didn't feel weird, well not so much anyway. It was kind of cute. And considering what we've seen and done the last year a few talking snowmen aren't too weird. I promise, it's okay." Donnie relaxed a little and chuckled a little nervously and once again blushed and I could see that he was still a little nervous.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Okay so I got to be alone with April for once and what happens? My so called 'friends' start to talk about things I had told them not to tell anyone. Isn't it nice when the things you built or create betray you? But I guess I should be used to it now. A lot of the things I had created had somehow backfired or just fallen apart. I took a look at the girl beside me and demanded myself not to screw this up! A deep breath and then I turned back to her.

"So, how is the studying going for that test? You asked me to help you yesterday, didn't you, before we knew things would get so messed up?" She nodded and looked back at me.

"Yeah, it's going so-so. I can take on foot soldiers pretty good but chemistry is pure torture right now." I nodded. For those who didn't like science and math like me it could be hard to understand it. I saw she had her bag with her and saw a glimpse of a chemistry book.

"You know, if you have the book with you I can help you with what you don't understand, if you want." She looked back at me and shifted so she could look at me a little better.

"Donnie, right now I want to hang out with you without you helping me with studies or anything like that. You know, just talking and joking and hang out like friends. We don't do that so often, do we?" I breathed in hard and felt a new blush on my cheeks. Geez, how many times had I blushed today? It was starting to get annoying. But I took a new breath and shifted a little so I could look at April better and felt butterflies starting to dance around in my stomach.

"Okay, I guess we can do that. So, what do you wanna talk about?" I didn't want to start a conversation, cause I was afraid I would start talk about some science-thing or maybe my words would fail me again and I start making a fool of myself or something. April smiled and then placed her hand over mine that were resting on the pipe.

"When you where at the Shredder's lair, were you, you know scared? Did you worry about him hurting you, or us?" Hm, so back to talk about that. I had gotten a few questions about what had happened at the Shredder's lair and how he treated me and bla, bla, bla. I thought over the question before answering it, was I scared?

"Yeah, I was a little scared, but not because he would hurt me, I had overheard his plan and knew he wasn't going to torture me or try to hurt you. But I was almost panicking because the cell was so small. You know how I have come to hate small spaces." She nodded and seemed happy with the answer and then I realized there was something I wanted to know.

"So, how was everybody coping back here? How did you stop Raph and Casey from going on a crazy rampage?" She giggled a little and shrugged slightly.

"It wasn't _too_ hard actually. Raph knew we couldn't take on a highly trained ninja master, and even if he wasn't happy with it he told Casey that at moment there was nothing we could do. And even if they blew off steam in the dojo they wasn't happy with sitting around in the lair waiting for the rest of us to come up with a plan." Hm, not quite what I expected but it was better than having him either running around the city or arguing with Leo about going after Shredder or something. April moved a little closer to me and placed her hand on her on my shoulder and her face was closer too.

"It was very brave of you to escape on your own. You could've waited for anyone to rescue you, but you escaped on your own. From Shredder of all people. That's very brave you know." I felt my blush _again_ but this time it wasn't because I was embarrassed, it was because I was flattered, I think.

"Thanks, April but I didn't escape on my own. Karai helped me, but I'll accept the compliment." She smiled and giggled and then looked concerned again.

"You know, I was worried about you. I mean, I know you can fight for yourself and all that but still, you were with _the Shredder! _I couldn't help but feel worried." The butterflies in my stomach bounced around a little faster. I shifted a little closer to her by instinct and leaned closer to her.

"Really? Y-you were worried? For me? I mean, I didn't expect that." She moved closer too and smiled a little, but her eyes told me that she was serious.

"Of course I was. You mean a lot to me. You've been there for me all the time, I was worried that Shredder would hurt you or even kill you. It was a fact that I would be scared." I felt nervousness drip away and by pure instinct I leaned my head even closer and April did the same thing.

"Hm, that is very nice of you to care so much for me April." But just as we were only inches away from each other I heard my T-phone go off and both April and I pulled away from each other in an instant and the awkwardness was back again. We looked at each other for a second before I took out my phone from my bag and answered it.

"Hello? Raph, what's up?" I heard him running and I assumed he was still in the sewer since I heard splashing under his feet.

"_Donnie! Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Fisface and Karai has been spotted at that old futon factory on fifth and they are with the Kraang! You and April get there as soon as you can, okay?!_" I paled and looked at April who I assumed sensed that something was by the way I looked at her. I said to Raph that we would be there and hung up the phone and put it back in my bag.

"What's wrong?" April asked and I looked up at her and took the blanket that she had pulled off herself and put on the pipe behind her and put it back in my bag. I looked up at her and knew I looked both worried and scared, cause the walls started to get covered in ice.

"Trouble on fifth, futon factory. We have to get there, now!" She nodded and we started to run towards a manhole that we could climb out of and then get to the roof tops. Then I started to realize what we had been doing less than two minutes ago.

We had been so close to each other that if I wanted to, I could've kissed her. And she didn't seem to mind at all, in fact she had leaned closer to me and... Wow, just wow. Now I started to wonder how she felt about me. Did she love me? Or did she just see me as a really close friend? Then why would she react the way she did? Why didn't she pull away? Ugh, this was so confusing. Was this love, or close friendship, or what was it? I groaned and pushed the thought aside and started trying to focus on the matter at hand, but I had a feeling in my stomach that told me that something was really, really wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so was this chapter good enough for you? I hope so, and I hope the snowmen scene was good enough too. And I'm going to admit that I was going to use the song 'Fixer Upper' in it, but A, while the song is good I just thought that it would be too obvious and B, in the movie Frozen the song does not only point to Kristoff's flaws, but Elsa's as well. And I did think about it pointing to Karai too, but then I thought that I have put in a lot of songs so far so I decided to take a little break. But heads up for Splinter's song in the next chapter, hope that will make for those who may be disappointed. Now, please favorite, follow and review! I would be so grateful. Bye and good night! **


	11. Chapter 11, What do we do now?

The one with a frozen heart

**A/N: Okay this chapter is up, You're lucky my summer is nothing but rainy and grey cause that gives me reason to write for you. I hope, will be both dramatic and tense. And I hope it will be better than my last one. And I also added a Splinter song! I heard the song is very famous so I assume you've heard it either from the movie or as a stage version.**

**Either way I hope it's good enough for you. Hope you like the new chapter and please review! It would make me really happy!**

Chapter 11, What do we do now?

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

April and I ran towards the old futon factory I couldn't forget the feeling of that something was wrong. Something in both my head and my stomach told me that something was going to end up really bad. April also seemed a little off and did look at me with concern every other minute.

When we came close to the futon factory we saw both my brothers and Casey fighting Karai, Fishface, Rahzar and Tiger Claw along with a bunch of foot-bots. April pulled out her Tessen and was about to jump into the fight, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, April! Something doesn't feel right about this, maybe we should hang back and see what they're up to first?" April thought it over and then yanked her arm from me.

"Donnie, the guys are in trouble and could get in serious danger if we don't try to help them! So come one, let's go and help them!" She didn't wait for me to respond she just jumped to the next roof top and sliced one of the robots head off. I groaned and pulled out my staff.

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this decision?" I muttered to myself as I jumped to the roof and slammed the staff into one of the foot-bots body before slicing it in two with the spear on my staff. Leo saw that April and I had arrived and smiled slightly at us. He looked both relieved and a little irritated.

"Huh, took you long enough to arrive, didn't it?" I sliced the head of one robot and then kicked another one away from me.

"Yeah, but if I had decided the location we would have gotten to you faster!" Raph pierced his sai into a robots head and then slammed his fist into Fishface's chest, making him fall and stay on the ground for a few seconds before getting up again.

"Less talking, more fighting!" He yelled and then kicked Rahzar away from himself, making him squeal like a puppy and then pierced another robots in the chest. Mikey was jumping around and slammed his nunchucks into a robot there and then wrapped the chain around another robot and then threw it into Tiger Claw's face, making him yell in pain.

Casey was using his hockey stick to either slam hockey pucks into the robots or the mutants or he was slamming the stick into the faces of the mutants. He looked cocky and didn't look like he was about to back down. Or at least I assumed so since he had his mask on.

April showed that she had improved in her ninja skills, but I still tried to be close to her without helping her _too_ much. If there was a foot-bot behind her about to slice her head off or something like that, _then_ I helped her out but I tried to keep my distance since she wanted to be able to handle herself. And she seemed glad that I tried to do so, even if she didn't like the fact that she wasn't able to keep them all away she knew I was only trying to help her a little bit.

"Tiger Claw, Bradford! You know your orders, you know what to do now!" I saw that Karai looked reluctant when she said so, but I also saw that both Tiger Claw and Rahzar picked up a small device, big enough the hold it in your palm without problem and Tiger Claw pressed a purple button on it. Two purple energy strings flew out and captured both Leo and Mikey in a snare, making them drop their weapons as their arms got pinned to their bodies. Rahzar did the same and tried to capture Raph and Casey. Raph managed to get out of the way, but Casey wasn't fast enough to escape and got caught.

"Casey!" April ran forward and tried to slice through the purple energy string, but instead of cutting it of and getting Casey out off it only sliced through the energy, making it go around April, capturing her too. Raph saw that and stopped running towards Leo to do the same thing. But that made him hesitate and let Rahzar capture him too. I was right now trying to fight off the foot-bots, but then saw what happened and ran towards my brothers. But Tiger Claw was faster than I was.

"If you want your brothers and friends to be okay, you drop your weapon, now!" Raph struggled against the string holding him back and tried to get free, Leo was also struggling, though not as violent as Raph was. Mikey, April and Casey was also struggling against the bonds, but since they were not the strongest it didn't make much difference and since April was so close to Casey it was difficult for them both to fight back.

"Don't do it, Donnie! Kick their tails!" Raph yelled to me, but I knew that if I did they would either try to hurt them or they would just swipe me away like a fly. I had a scowl on my face and dropped my staff to the ground. Tiger Claw smiled smugly at me and looked rather pleased. Then, as fast as I could I pulled of my gloves and fired ice at his head. But apparently he saw that coming and dodged it with ease. Karai looked at me and then back to the mutants.

"You take the turtles and the humans, I'll deal with the turtle!" I decided to make a move and start to attack Rahzar, but Karai got in front of me and swung a sword at my face, forcing me to dive away and grab my staff again. Since I had thrown my gloves off the staff got covered in frost, but I didn't care. I was too busy trying to fight Karai off so I could go after the mutants and save my brothers and April. Oh, yeah and Casey too. But all of a sudden Karai stopped fighting me and put her sword to the ground.

"Listen to me Donatello. I have something important to tell you." But at the moment I didn't want to listen to her. A, my brothers where in trouble and B, Karai may mean well with her intentions now, but she could still be just as deceitful as she was before.

"I thought you changed, Karai! You helped me escape Shredder, but still you help him? You better make up your mind soon so I know if I'm supposed to fight you or not!" With that I stomped on the ground, which caused it to freeze and then I pushed her aside, making her slip and fall to the ground. But I didn't care about that, I jumped to ground level and saw the guys being forced into a van. Both Casey and Raph made the most resistance but that didn't make much of a difference.

I jumped out from the shadows and whacked Rahzar in the head and then tried to swipe his legs, but he just kicked me away. But I got up again and threw a new ice ball at the them and while it did land a hit on Rahzar, Tiger Claw was fast knock me into the wall with one hit. My sight got blurry as I hit my head and then saw that Leo and Mikey was now being forced into the van. Leo turned to me while trying to fight back long enough.

"You can't help us Donnie! Go back to the lair and tell Splinter! Run!" I struggled to get to my feet and used my staff for support.

"But Leo, I can't-" Leo got a little irritated and yelled at me before he was pushed into the van and the door was closed.

"Go now, that's an order!" Fishface slammed the door shut and turned to me with a sly and ominous smile. He enjoyed this I could tell.

"Yes, run along little turtle. Go home to your rat master." He than grabbed the side of the van as it started to drive down the street. There was a small window in the backdoor of the van and I saw Mikey look through it and he had his puppy eyes as he looked at me. I looked after the van and the grasped what really just happened.

"No!" It was really cliché I know but couldn't help it. I reached out after the van and then considered to go after it, but then decided to go back to the lair and ask Splinter what to do next. I ran into the alley and jumped down into the sewers and ran towards the lair.

* * *

(Master Splinter's P.O.V)

I sat in the dojo and tried to find inner peace. I had suddenly started to feel that something was wrong and tried to relax. But that feeling wouldn't go away, if anything it was growing stronger.

"Master Splinter! Sensei!" My eyes snapped open and I saw Donatello run into the dojo, panting heavily and leaned against the tree for support. I got to my feet and placed my hands on his shoulders and he had one hand on his chest, trying to regain his breathing.

"Donatello! What has happened my son? Where are your brothers?" Donatello took a few more breaths and then met my eyes. He looked both scared, worried and angry at the same time.

"They're, they're with the Shredder." I felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds and I guided my son to the couch and helped him sit down and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"What happened Donatello? How did that happen?" Donatello began to explain, the fight, the feeling he had about something being wrong, the abduction and Karai.

"And then Leo ordered me to go here and get help." His eyes started to water and he tried to dry the tears away, but it didn't help much since more tears came anyway.

"I tried to save them, but they were to strong for me to handle on my own." I wrapped my arm tighter around him and pulled his face into my shoulder and let him cry into my robe.

"I know you did Donatello. There wasn't that much you could do against three mutants, don't feel bad for that." I held him for as long as he needed, and it didn't take long before he pulled away from me.

"So, what are we gonna do now Sensei? Go after them to Shredder's lair?" I thought it over. It was both dangerous and risky to go to Shredder's lair, but I did not want my sons and two innocent humans in there either. I had already lost one child, I didn't want to lose three more and two innocent children in the process. So I made my mind.

"Get ready, Donatello. We are leaving as soon as possible." Donatello narrowed his eyebrows and nodded firmly and got up and twirled his staff before heading towards his lab to get a few necessities.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Tiger Claw threw me onto the ground beside my brothers and friends and before us was the Shredder himself. He looked down at us with no words and no expression on his face. Then, right out of nowhere he drew his claws out and put them inches away from my neck, and I pulled away from him a little, but he used the claws to lift my chin.

"So this is the leader of the turtles? Captured and brought to my feet, pathetic." He released my chin and then looked to the others. Raph looked both angry and tough at the same time. Mikey looked scared but tried to look tough and both April and Casey tried to be tough as well, but Casey got away with it a little better since he had a mask on.

"Let us out of this place you freaky shredhead!" Casey called out as angry as he could, and both April and I shushed him. Shredder chuckled darkly at him and pulled his mask off his face, revealing Casey's both scared and angry face.

"You should watch your tongue Mr Jones. If you value you life, that is. And if I let you go, that is all up to your brother." The last part was more directed towards us, but April and Casey got just as nervous as us.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mikey's voice was both shaky and scared and he had his huge puppy eyes. He usually had them when he wanted something or when he was desperate. But there were times when he was so scared that he brought them out. Shredder turned to him and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It won't be long before your brother and master will come here to get you. And when they do and I get your master, the question if you can go or not is up to whether your brother decides to join me or not." I drew in a breath of shock and fear, but if Raph was scared too, he didn't show it.

"Yeah, like _you_ would just let us go? If I know you right you will kill us the moment he joins you and even if he doesn't you'll still do it." Shredder didn't say anything he just looked at him so long that Raph's tough look soon got wiped away.

"Tiger Claw, Bradford! Take these freaks to the dungeon and lock them up! I will deal with them a little later. If I know Yoshi right it won't be long before he shows up." Rahzar grabbed me and Raph hard by the arms and Tiger Claw took both April and Casey with one hand and took Mikey by the other and both mutants dragged us through the place until we got to a big room with a bunch of cells. Rahzar and Tiger Claw threw us into one of the bigger cells and then they both left the room.

The first minutes there was nothing but silence. There was a little sniffle that made me look up from the floor. I saw that Mikey was rubbing his eyes and sniffled again. I moved over and placed my arm around Mikey's shoulders and pulled his face into my shoulder, like Master Splinter had done since we were kids. Mikey saw the gesture as a way of saying it was okay to cry and started to cry into my shoulder.

Raph sat down on the floor and drew his knees close to himself and rested his arms on his knees and I heard him growl. April sat down beside Casey and leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but for once he didn't look happy with it.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Master Splinter and I ran across the roof tops towards Shredder's lair. I didn't exactly know what the plan was right now. Master Splinter had just said that we would leave for Shredder's lair as soon as possible, but didn't say anything about a plan. He was very silent during the run and now we were almost there.

"Sensei, I have to ask what the plan is? I mean, isn't this what Shredder wants? Shouldn't we try to lay low and come up with a good plan before we go in the spider's web?" Master Splinter stopped so suddenly I almost ran straight into his back. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders and bent down to my level.

"Donatello, I understand your logic and I wish we could lay low for a while, but I don't think that your brothers and friends have that time. Shredder is not one to let his enemies live if he has chance to get rid of them. We better make our move now. But do not worry, we will rely on stealth and remember that when I say so you can use your powers, only when I say so. Understood?" I nodded and we started to run again. When we arrived I crawled in through the hole in the window where I had escaped and Splinter went in after me. The room was both dark and empty, or so it seemed. I stayed close to Splinter and looked around, trying to spot something or someone in the dark. Then right out of nowhere,

"You are still as predictable as you always were before, Yoshi." The room lit up with fire and we both saw the Shredder standing at his throne. Splinter pushed me behind him and looked at Shredder with fire in his eyes.

"Shredder, where are my sons, and April and Casey? What have you done with them?" It wasn't often when we saw Splinter this angry, so it felt a little weird to be silent. Shredder walked down the stairs and closer to Splinter. I tried to walk up beside Splinter but he still pushed me behind himself again.

"It doesn't have to be so difficult, old friend. All that has to be done is that your son joins me and willingly uses his powers when I say so. Do that, and I will let your sons and friends go." I looked at Shredder and with a frown on my face I walked up in front of Splinter and pressed my face closer to Shredder's.

"I will never, ever be loyal to you! My loyalty is to Master Splinter and my family, not to you! And don't you forget that!" Master Splinter grabbed my arm and pulled me back and silently scolded me for what I said and did. Shredder didn't look too pleased about what I said. He called out and his mutants and soldiers came in through the door. Splinter pulled out a sword from his belt and I pulled my staff, which once again got covered in frost at my touch. Yes, I had left my gloves back at the lair.

Splinter went for Shredder but also fought off a few robots and gave Tiger Claw or Rahzar a punch every now and then too. I tried to handle the foot-bots and those freaky mutants but that wasn't easy. They weren't easy to deal with even when it was all four of us against them.

Unfortunately it wasn't a very long battle. Splinter let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees and clutched his waist. I saw blood color his kimono and also drip onto the floor. I assumed that Shredder had stabbed him, and even if it didn't look like a deep cut it still worried me.

"Sensei!" I was about to walk up to him and help him up so we could escape, but he talked to me weakly and a little strained.

"No, my son. Don't worry about me, I was a fool to come here and take you with me. You must get out of here, and save yourself." Oh no, not this again. I was not ready to leave my father behind like this.

"No! Sensei, I'm not leaving here without you!" Master Splinter looked at me, weakly but with a firmness I hadn't seen so often.

"Yes, you are. Go now!" He threw his sword to me and by instinct I grabbed it and it took a lot of willpower to get out of there without going back for Splinter. But I heard Shredder yell after me.

"Yes, run while you can! I give you forty-eight hours, and if haven't joined me by then your family will be executed!" I blinked away tears from my eyes and just kept on running away from Shredder, away from my father and away from my family that were in the same place. I heard a few foot-bots behind me, but I didn't feel like fighting so I just kept on running. Just like all those weeks ago when I ran away on the water, I didn't look back but I knew that this times I had something to lose, something big to lose.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

**A/N: If you have seen the movie, then you will understand the concept, but if you haven't, see it as a voice-over.**

Master Splinter watched as Donnie crawled through the window and to a safer place, hopefully. But then Shredder yelled out something that made him scared for his son.

"Yes, run while you can! I give you forty-eight hours, and if haven't joined me by then your family will be executed!" Splinter knew that with that kind of pressure Donnie would be over-thinking this and who knew how he would take it.

"Foot-bots, go after him but don't hurt him too much! Tiger Claw bring the rat to the other turtles and the humans. I'm sure we don't have to wait too long before the turtle comes back for his family." The big tiger grabbed him and started to drag him towards the dungeons. Splinter turned his head over his shoulder and watched his son race from roof top to roof top away from the foot-bots that were after him.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes and watch him where he goes. And help him to be wise. Help me to let go._" Donatello was running as fast as he could. He did turn around every now and then and tried to hit them with ice or snow. Sometimes he missed, sometimes he landed a hit.

"_Every father's prayer, every child knows. Lead him to a place, guide him with your grace to a place where he'll be safe." _He tripped as the sword slipped out of his belt and made him fall to the ground but was fast to get to his feet and then threw a new ice ball to a robot and then kept on running.

"_I pray he finds your light and holds it in him heart. As darkness falls each night remind him where you are._" The robots were closing in behind him and he looked behind himself lot to know where they were.

"_Every father's prayer every child knows. Need to find a place, guide him to a place. Give him faith so he'll be safe._" He then turned around and let out a bigger flash of ice so all the robots froze in their place and he turned around and ran towards the lair again.

"_Lead him to a place guide him with your grace to a place where he'll be safe._" Donnie reached the lair out of breath and tears that had dried on his cheeks. He sat down on the couch and tried to catch his breath.

It was first then he realized what had happened. His father and brothers had been captured! He was all alone again and both scared and worried and both the floor and the walls started to get covered with his ice as he started to cry, but for the moment he didn't care the slightest. The lair could stay frozen for all he cared. He was alone, scared and didn't know what to do right at the moment! A little ice didn't hurt so much at the moment.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

No one had much to say right now. There wasn't anything to say. We had been captured and Splinter and Donnie could be in danger. Splinter could take care of both himself and Donnie but still, it wasn't a very happy thought. Mikey was at the moment half-sleeping on Leo's shoulder and April was almost sleeping on Casey's, but she had her eyes cracked open ever so little.

Suddenly the doors opened and Tiger Claw came in with Master Splinter in his grip! I flew up from the floor and ran up the to the prison-door and grabbed the bars.

"Sensei!" Leo looked up and Mikey seemed to wake up and April flew up from Casey's grip and up the door beside me. Tiger Claw opened the door and threw Splinter to the floor and closed it again and left again. Leo started to help Splinter to sit up against the wall. He was conscious but it looked like he was a little dizzy. And it was clear why, he had a wound in his waist, it didn't look deep but it could get infected if it didn't get treated.

"Sensei are you alright?" Mikey placed his hands on Splinter's shoulder. Splinter looked at us and tried to smile.

"Yes, my son. While it's not too bad, but I feel rather weak." April took a little piece of her shirt and made a small rip and then ripped up a few wraps of her shirt and placed them over the wound to dry up the blood. Leo and I removed the wrappings from our wrists and wrapped it around his wound.

"Sensei, where is Donnie? Is he alright?" Okay, I knew that he was hurt and weak, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know. Master Splinter nodded weakly.

"Yes, I think so. He escaped Shredder but was chased by a few foot-bots. But I think he got away alright." We let out a sigh of relief. One less thing to worry about, but now one question still remained.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was a really long chapter, so I really hope you like it since I woke earlier than I usually do and have written this pretty much all day. Things I do for the people who like my writing. And the song? Did anyone recognize it? Anyway it's a really beautiful song so if you haven't heard it you should really listen to it. In any version you want. And I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes so I hope they work for you and if anyone have any tips then please give me some! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. It would make me happy! :-) Bye and good night!**

**Song for the chapter - The Prayer (Quest For Camelot)**


End file.
